Scenarios: Conversations
by adcgordon
Summary: Various 1-3 shots involving Z & V or T & G based on conversations between fans.  More information & explanations will be given with each chapter.  Rated M for safety but most chapters will be rated T or lower.  See individual chapters for ratings.  KTZLF!
1. Bridezilla

**Do you ever talk to Zanessa or Troyella fans and story ideas just seem to come out of the blue? Does it seem like the conversations just seem to roll in your head as you chat back and forth? Well, that has been happening a lot between myself and fellow fanfic writer cncgrad. So, we decided to collaborate on a few of our conversations and actually develop them into story form. Some of them are our fave couple (Team Positive right here!) and some may come from the movie character realm.**

**This first chapter began with cnc's thought that a wedding, 25 years in the making, could certainly cause a woman to become a bridezilla. See what you think! As always, neither of us own anything other than HSM trinkets, magazines, well worn DVD's & CD's that keep our imaginations rolling. We love Zac and Vanessa, we wish them the best but, unfortunately, have no ties to them either. -sigh- **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews, PM's (to me or cncgrad) and e-mails are always welcome. We'll be sure to share with each other I promise. You feed our obsession and fuel our addiction!**

**KTZLF! True Love Always Finds Its Way Back! :) -adc & cnc

* * *

  
**

Thirty-nine year old Vanessa Hudgens stared out the window of her Bohemian room; the room that she had designed herself nearly two decades ago when she bought the house in Studio City, California. The pouring rain wasn't scheduled to last all day but it was certainly ruining the good attitude she was trying to portray.

This was the day she had waited for, for nearly a quarter century. A day that she thought would have happened long ago. And it had, in so many ways it had, just not officially. Today… Today they were supposed to make it official.

The knock on the door had been nearly constant since breakfast had ended abruptly with her family. First it was her aunt and cousin who had traveled from the Philippines for today's ceremony. Next it was her BnL…her term of endearment for her fiance's younger brother. Dylan had been followed by Monique and Corbin whose concern had finally sent Zac traipsing up the stairs.

He didn't try to go in the room, he didn't even knock. "Vanessa four o'clock is gonna roll around sooner than you think. It's already 11. I'm having them set stuff up in the dining and living rooms. If you don't like that idea you need to come out and tell us what you want."

"That's fine." She answered pointedly. "The back yard is _obviously_ not an option thanks to the rain so just do whatever you think is best."

Her voice was a bit frustrated. Well, not a bit, more like completely frustrated…and hurt…and on the verge of just giving up. He recognized it but needed to make sure that the downstairs preparations were happening. He needed backup, and needed her to know that he was in no way giving up.

"Nessa, Baby, I love you. I'm gonna go back downstairs and kinda oversee what they're doing ok? I'll send Mama G up to you. And she's coming in to help you get things together. No arguing, got it?" He called through the dark wooden door.

He took just a couple of steps away from the door before he heard the latch unlock and the small crack appeared at the door frame.

"Zac?"

He stepped back toward her, shaking his head. "Yes, My Bride and Joy?"

She had to smile at the nickname he had been using off and on over the past six months as they planned their wedding. "I love you too. You promise you'll still want to marry me at 4:00?"

Zac pushed the door open just a little farther, just enough to bend his head and place a teasing kiss on her nose, and then one on her lips. "Four p.m. Not a moment later."

Vanessa finally smiled, albeit a bit nervously, but it was a smile. Zac's gaze was easy as he looked at her knowing that this ceremony didn't matter. It was all for show for their families and friends, to make them 'official'. In Zac and Vanessa's hearts the legalities really didn't matter. They had already been unofficially 'official' for over half of their lives. They knew they were destined to spend the rest of their lives with each other twenty-five years prior, when they first auditioned together.

The slight crashing noise below knocked out the tranquil moment. It was followed by Dylan's voice. "Whoa Little Girl, get back here. You know you aren't allowed upstairs until it's time to get your dress on."

"But Uncle Dyl…" the little voice protested.

"Daddy will be back down in a minute. Let's clean up this mess before he and Mommy figure out that you tried to get into the punch bowl, ok?"

They heard the small female voice whine and then laugh.

"Your daughter." Zac ran his thumb across Vanessa's cheek and smiled.

She grasped his wrist and tried to smile back at him. "Are you sure we have to do this today? Why does it have to rain now?" she complained.

"Vanessa Anne, we are doing this today, rain or shine. By four o'clock the rain will be gone. It will all be just fine, you'll see. Now, I'm going back downstairs and Mama G will be here in a minute. Don't fight with her, ok?"

"Fine." Vanessa huffed. "But tell her not to fight with me. I'm the bride. This is my day."

She accepted one more kiss from her fiancé and listened to the sound of Dylan talking to the youngest Efron child for just another moment before closing the door.

_Note to self…_Vanessa sighed in thought …_in all honesty, it was Zac's idea to wait until he was 40 to get married. Why did I go along with it? And whose idea was it to stick to that plan, especially after Zaccy and Bella were born?_

Vanessa shook her head as she walked back toward the window to watch the rain. Ultimately, she was the one that wanted the wedding. And even though Zac had proposed three years ago, on the night that Isabella Hudgens Efron was born, Vanessa had decided that October eighteenth of this year, Zac's 40th birthday, would be the perfect date for them to be married. And, he had agreed.

**ZVZVZV**

It was a few minutes before Gina Hudgens made her way up the stairs and stood outside that same portal. She loved her oldest daughter very much. She loved her almost –official son-in-law nearly as much, and the children they had made together were far more than just her pride and joy. However, on this banner day Gina was almost ready to get back into the car with Vanessa's father and head back home. Since the moment family members had set foot into Vanessa and Zac's house the bride of the day had whined, complained and griped to her fiancé worse than the three or five year olds that belonged to them.

It was unlike Vanessa. That's why Gina and Greg hadn't left. And the moment that Zac had cracked and Vanessa had gone storming up the stairs Gina knew it would take all of them to get through this day. Even as Zac rolled his eyes with a crying three year old in his arms Gina, Mama G, could see that he was a bit worried. No, the woman heading up the steps was not Vanessa. She was more like Bridezilla.

Like Zac, Gina didn't knock on the door. "Vanessa, Honey, are you decent?"

"You've seen me since birth Mother, what's stopping you now?" Vanessa questioned without turning around.

"Who said it was stopping me? It's just a question. At least I'm trying to take your feelings into consideration." Gina's attitude quickly dropped to match Vanessa's. The older Hudgens stepped through the door and mumbled a few expletives in her native Filipino language.

"You realize you have family members here from around the world, right? Family members who haven't seen you in years." Gina wasn't sure why that mattered at the moment but it's all she could think of to say. Her family made the effort to be there on this special day. The least her daughter could do was acknowledge that.

"Did they have to bring the typhoon with them? That's why it's raining on _my_ wedding day." Vanessa spouted with head shaking from the sight of more rain on the window.

"Vanessa, they can't control the weather. They were lucky to get a break in the weather in order to fly off the island. Typhoon Gabriella sounds like she was a mess of a storm."

"Mom, I'm getting married today…" Vanessa continued, drawing her arms up to her chest defensively.

"Finally." A male voice commented from the doorway.

Gina and Vanessa both turned to see Greg Hudgens rolling his eyes at their small spat.

"_Dad!_ Stop it!" Vanessa raised her voice almost angrily. Something else she normally wouldn't do. Looking back at her mother she continued their bickering. "I'm getting married today and if I say something is someone's fault then it's _their_ fault."

The fourth member of the Hudgens family made herself present in the room. Stella hung her dress bag on the back of the door, placed one hand on her own back to massage the muscles, and her other on their father's shoulder for added support. All of them looked at the 33 year old woman, Gina and Greg with smiles and adoration, Vanessa with a near snarl.

"Stella why do you _look _pregnant in your dress?" Vanessa asked without another thought.

"Maybe because I am?" the younger sister retorted, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to try it on again in case it needed any last second alterations. I'm not going to go give birth just so I'm not pregnant in your wedding pictures."

"Yeah but you're not supposed to _look_ pregnant. You look pregnant, you look all cute in your dress and then all eyes are on you…_not me. _People are supposed to be looking at _me_ today of all days." Vanessa's tirade began to trickle down the steps, once again rolling into her fiance's ears.

Vanessa's younger sister jerked the dress bag off the door and looked at her older sister. "Damn hard for people to _see_ you when you're holed up in a room being unsociable. You know what? I was gonna ask Starla to let the waist out on my dress a little more…that way I'd just look _fat_ during the ceremony…not pregnant. But now I don't think I'll do that? I think I _want_ people to look at _me. _After all I'm pregnant with my first child and I'm beautiful too, right Daddy?"

"I'm in enough trouble with her Angel, don't pull me into this one." Greg pleaded quietly.

"You wouldn't!" Vanessa yelled back at her sister. "This is _my wedding day_ Stella. You've had yours, don't even try…"

"AHEM…" came yet another voice as the door to the room opened again.

"WHAT?" Vanessa barked back and then shyly backed up as she realized that Zac was the latest addition to the Boho room family brawl. "It's my day. People are supposed to be looking at me, not my pregnant sister."

Without a word Zac rolled his eyes.

"What? They are…" Vanessa argued, not nearly as strongly.

Zac rolled his eyes again, making sure that Vanessa was watching.

"Fine." She rolled her own eyes. "At _us_. People are supposed to be looking at _us." _Vanessa looked back at her sister and pointed a finger in her direction. "Not at _you_ and your pregnant self."

Vanessa took a determined breath and looked around the room at her family. "Don't you all have things to do? Are we _not_ having a wedding ceremony here in less than five hours?"

She brushed past her mother, father, sister and fiancé – who simply held his hands in the air in near surrender – and headed down the stairs to the extended family members who were milling about and trying to bring an outdoor wedding indoors.

At the sight of her appearance, two children ran and grabbed hold of Vanessa's legs with small cries of "Mommy!" coming from both of them. With that a number of adults also came forward and planted their vision directly where Vanessa had requested, on her.

Vanessa looked down at her children with less than the soft features that she normally held for them. She placed a hand on each of their heads and then looked around the room.

"I'm going back up to _my_ room. You all seem to think you've got things under control down here? Fine. Then handle them." With a look down at her son and daughter she used her index fingers to tilt their small chins up to look into her face.

"Zaccy, you will be with Grandpa Greg and Mimi G. Bella, you listen to Papa David and your Uncle Dylan." Her attention then turned back to Stella. "Starla, will you _please_ let her dress out some? Momo, I'm going to need your help with my hair. I'll yell for you when I'm ready."

The mumbled "I'm sure you will." From Zac and Vanessa's long-time friend only fueled the fire coursing through Vanessa's veins.

"Mommy kiss?" came the innocent request from the little girl attached to her right leg. Vanessa pulled Bella up into her arms and gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek. "Mommy mad?" Bella asked.

Vanessa let a breath escape through her nose and glanced around at the sets of eyes that were still watching her. "No Baby Girl. I'm trying not to be. Mommy's just getting married today and I'm kinda stressed out. You stay with Papa and Uncle Dyl ok. Mommy's going back up to her room." She informed her daughter and son.

As she stepped onto the bottom step, Vanessa heard one comment from the two youngest members of the bridal party who still seemed to be oblivious to the day's planned events.

"Mommy's getting married today?" Bella looked at her older brother.

The five year old shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the little girl. "Wonder if Daddy knows that."

_Leave it to my children…our children…_ Vanessa smiled to herself, a genuine smile. "He'd better." She answered to the kids and anyone else who may have still been paying attention….to her.

**ZVZVZV**

Another two hours passed with Vanessa behind the locked door on the second floor. Zac calmly helped move furniture and rearrange the portions of the wedding set that had come inside from the drenched back yard. The rain had tapered off and the sun was beginning to peek through. The now 40-year-old groom was hoping that little change might help brighten his bride's mood, before the ceremony was scheduled to happen.

With food preparations happening in their elaborate kitchen Zac wandered back into the living room. He breathed a little sigh of relief when he looked up the staircase and saw his dark haired love looking down on the working crew that surrounded him. Her eyes were trained on two men in particular standing out of the way watching the movement around them.

Vanessa made her way about halfway down the stairs and then called out to her fathers. "David? Where's your granddaughter?" Before Zac's father had a chance to answer Vanessa raised her voice towards Greg. "Dad? Where's my son?"

Zac stepped toward the men and cleared his throat to get all of their attention before someone gave an answer that Vanessa would surely not like. "Is there another little person I need to know about?" he tried to ask jokingly.

Vanessa shifted her eyes sarcastically. "Whatever…Dad where is _our_ son? He doesn't have the rings does he? I gave specific instructions that he is _not_ to have a hand on those rings until he walks with them down the aisle."

Stella stopped momentarily as she was heading back up the stairs to check on Starla and the dress alterations. "Rings? They aren't kuuipo rings are they? You know you can only buy and lose so many pairs of those before you have to actually commit to each other."

Vanessa looked at her sister with eyes blazing. Stella's joke fell flat on the stairs as it referenced four different sets of rings that Vanessa and Zac had purchased in Hawaii. Each set was meant to be worn until their marriage actually took place. But, one or the other of them had lost one of the rings from every set.

"One more comment like that and I will get married without a _matron_ of honor. I knew I should've asked Ashley…speaking of Ashley…she was getting some water for me a half hour ago, did she have to dig the freaking well herself or is she trying to catch rainwater now that it's stopped raining?" Vanessa's mood obviously hadn't changed much to Zac's dismay.

Stella looked at the straining white knuckles on her sister's hands and shook her head. "Go back to your room Grumpy." She suggested defensively.

Vanessa snapped back at her with Zac, David and Greg all three watching. "Not until I know where my kids are. I left _those_ two in charge of my son and daughter and yet I don't see either of the kids in here."

Zac sucked in a deep breath and did his best to keep the meaning of the day in the front of his mind. He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached Vanessa and Stella.

"That's enough from both of you." He started calmly. He waited until Vanessa looked into his eyes before pointing her back up the stairs. "Believe it or not Sweetheart, things _are_ under control down here. If you'll remember, you also gave Dylan and Mama G. kid duties. Zaccy and Bella are with them. Dad and Dad needed a break. Let them have one for a few minutes, ok?"

When Vanessa let out a nearly-angry sigh he placed a hand on her lower back and pushed gently until she turned and headed back to the 2nd floor hallway. When they reached the door of Vanessa's sanctuary Zac turned the doorknob. As he pushed the door open he offered a thought that had crossed his mind several times already on this birthday. "This is exactly why I said we should just take the easy route and have me and you and the priest and a couple of witnesses. For all we know Zaccy _does_ have the wedding bands. And if that's the case we can just kiss them goodbye."

Vanessa felt his frustration, but in her own tension she certainly wasn't able to help him calm down. "I have waited for more than twenty years and given you two kids and you don't think I deserve a full blown wedding ceremony?"

The two of them looked at each other with less than loving gazes as Vanessa continued. "My family came from across the world Zac…not like they just drove three hours from upstate to get here you know."

Zac set his jaw and put his hands in the air in front of her after opening the door. Instead of stomping in the room Vanessa stood her ground in front of him with arms crossed across her chest. "You've had _me_ Zachary…every part of me. Can you not just let me have _my _day?"

With that she moved through the open passage and slammed the heavy door behind her. Zac took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head. He wiped a hand across his forehead, eyes and nose before letting it settle over his mouth. _Her day._ That's what it boiled down to. So far, somehow, _her day_ was ruined.

He looked over the railing at the florist, family members and friends who were actually creating a beautiful setting on the first floor of their home. At some point over the next few hours he hoped he could help Vanessa take in the scene as he was, seeing the people that loved them putting together a day that _they_ would remember for the rest of their lives.

**ZVZVZV**

With another deep breath Zac made his way back down the steps. He couldn't help but overhear their fathers still chatting about the job they had been given.

"How am I supposed to keep up with a four year old girl?" David posed the question to Greg. "There's still what, over an hour until the ceremony? She's not going to stay still for that length of time. I think the last I saw of her she was heading toward the playground outside."

Zac looked at his father with a cringing face. "Oh crap. Don't let Ness hear you say that and please tell me you aren't serious."

"I figured she'd be fine on the swings." David answered somewhat innocently. "I thought it might even make a cute wedding day picture for you if you can send the photographer over there."

"Dad, no...crap...now I'm an accessory to this. We are both gonna be in deep shit if you don't go get Bella off the playground." Zac's eyes were pleading with his father.

David's pout looked a lot like his granddaughter's. "Why do _I_ have to do it. She loves me because I let her _go_ to the playground. Why would I want to make her pitch a fit by dragging her off of it?"

Zac's eyes began to sear with the ire of a crossed father. "Perhaps because she's _your_ granddaughter. Because _you_ are supposed to be in charge of her. Because she is already in a flower-girl's dress and if there is any hint of grass or dirt on that dress you and I will both die at the hands of my lovely, Bride and Joy! I really, really thought I would get to enjoy my wedding night. But it's sure not shaping up that way now." He added under his breath.

"Then you should've married Vanessa before the kids came along." David suggested, sounding almost like his five year old grandson.

"You are _not_ helping matters here." Zac commented. "Please go get your granddaughter."

David shrugged his shoulders and turned to trudge off toward the back yard. "Fine. But I'm bringing her to you when she starts screaming."

"Fine." Zac retorted. "I'm sending her home with you and mom anyway…if we live through this day, that is."

David turned to look at his oldest son and cocked his head to the side. "Now whose idea was that?" he questioned.

Zac took the opportunity to grin and shrug his own shoulders. "Mom's."

David let his shoulders sag knowing he had been defeated. "Who else?" He pressed his lips together as another plan to retrieve Bella entered his engineer's mind. "Starlaaaa? Starla dear...I neeed your help with something please..."

Zac watched as his father went in search of his mother before turning his attention to the balding, dark-haired man who still intimidated him after a quarter century.

"That's one kid down, one to go. Greg?" Zac was pleased when Greg nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry. I'm on it." Vanessa's father had begun to feel Zac's need to get everything under control. "In fact I think I saw Zaccy playing with Shadow Jr." He remembered the mental note that he made the last time he saw his grandson.

Zac froze as the thought of his son playing with their beloved pet poodle came into his mind. "Are you kidding me?" he asked rhetorically and waited for Greg to catch on. "He's got a white shirt on!"

The two shared another look with Zac holding a hand to his forehead. "Damn." Greg finally realized the problem. "Where's Ness? Did she just hear us talking about that?"

From the second floor landing the men heard a familiar voice speaking to the little boy who was now sitting next to the little black animal on the floor. "Zaccy, why do you have black hair all over you?"

Zac pointed up the stairs before nearly running away from his soon-to-be father-in-law. "Bye! This one's all on you!"

With panic in his voice Greg called after him, "Wait, Zac! Get back in here!"

Zac stopped long enough to look back at Mr. Hudgens with a slight grin on his face. "Greg, despite the fact that you still can scare the mess out of me, I feel like I've known you long enough and we've gotten close enough that I can say this to you. I'm leaving you in charge of explaining the dog hair. Why, you ask? 2 words... wedding night. Need I say more?"

Greg shook his head and grinned back at the now 40-year-old who still reminded him of the teenager he first met. "Zac, you and Baby V have given me two grandchildren already. I think that you two had a wedding night long ago. Why do you need to enjoy this one?" He watched Zac raise his eyebrows in defiance. "What if Gina and I refused to take Zaccy tonight?"

With a disbelieving look Zac raised his hands in surrender. "Well, just keep that in mind when you're talking to Ness." He pressed his lips together and pointed to an area behind Greg. "Here she comes; see ya!"

Vanessa held her son by the shoulders as they walked toward her father. She noticed the shy look on Greg's face as he turned to look at them. "What is this?"

Greg offered a smile in Zaccy's direction. "Your adorable son?" he tried to joke.

Vanessa shook her head and set her jaw in a matching fashion to the man she was about to marry. "Who has Shadow hair all over him! Dad, find a roller and _get it off_!" She pushed the little boy toward his grandfather. "Go see Grandpa. He'll help you."

Greg watched his daughter as she turned to walk away. Her shaking head and rolled fists were another sign that things just weren't going her way. The two males both heard Vanessa's comment as she headed back to her room of solace. _"I knew it was a mistake to get married at my own house. Why did I let myself get talked into that idea?"_

Zaccy's little face looked up at Greg's with a touch of worry in his own eyes. "Grandpa, why is Mommy being so mean today?"

Greg simply looked at his grandson and offered a gentle smile. "It'll all be fine once she and Daddy are married Buddy. Just hang in there…and stop playing with Shadow until after the wedding ceremony!"

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa's mumbling continued as she walked back through the living room, to the steps and turned to look at the transformation that had actually happened there. Corbin walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It looks beautiful doesn't it?" he commented with love in his voice.

"Yeah." Vanessa placed a hand over his and squeezed. "But I don't know Corbin. We're all going through hell trying to make this thing come together. If it was really meant to happen wouldn't things be going more smoothly? The rain, my attitude, Stella being pregnant and more beautiful than me…maybe it's all just a sign that this isn't supposed to happen after all."

She looked up into the face of a stunned man. Corbin quickly looked around seeing a shocked look on Monique's face and gratefully realizing that Zac wasn't nearby.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Corbin placed a second hand on her other shoulder, turning Vanessa around fully to face him. "I don't think you meant what you just said."

Vanessa raised a hand over her eyes shaking her head. "I don't know what I mean. But come on Corbs…what couple in their right mind is together for 25 years and then decides to get married? Why does a ceremony even matter at this point?"

Corbin stood looking at Vanessa's face completely confused. The two stood quietly until Monique came over and grasped Vanessa's wrist, pulling her toward the staircase.

"We've got makeup to do and hair. Corbin, keep things moving down here. Vanessa and I need to chat." Monique gave the orders as Vanessa squirmed to get out of her grasp.

"Momo what the…" Vanessa began twisting her hand within her friend's fisted hold.

"You need to come with me." Momo looked at Vanessa's face. "No questions asked."

Vanessa followed her friend, being pulled along mostly against her will. As they passed Ashley she heard the exaggerated whisper come from Monique's lips. "_She's having second thoughts. As though it's not enough that she's not even helping make decisions about all the rearranging, now she's not SURE they should be getting married."_

The look in Ashley's eyes matched that of Monique's. She looked toward Vanessa with wide brown eyes and raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she noted in a voice that caught Zac's attention in the other room.

"Just come with us." Monique instructed.

Vanessa complained somewhat loudly to both of her bride's maids as they forced her up the stairs. Now she was almost certain that she was just ready to send everyone home and forget about this wedding. Maybe Zac was right…the two of them and a justice of the peace could serve the same purpose.

Zac walked to Corbin's side as the three women reached the upstairs room. The last thing they heard before the door slammed shut for the hundredth time was the sound of Vanessa's voice countering her friends, "I am _not_ Bridezilla."

The groom looked toward the curly-haired man standing beside him. "Do I even want to know what that's about?" he asked, trying to smile.

Corbin nodded his head with a straight face showing. "You might. She's having serious second thoughts about the wedding."

**ZVZVZV**

Behind the closed door Monique practically forced Vanessa to sit down at the small mirrored dresser next to the door. She looked down at her and then over at Ashley as she tried to calm herself and gather her thoughts.

Vanessa and Zac had been through twenty-five years of ups and downs, physical separations due to movie roles and anxiety at the hands of the press as well as life in general. Monique knew Vanessa wasn't second guessing Zac, or their commitment. She took a deep breath as she decided that for some reason, Vanessa was feeling overwhelmed by the negatives of the day. Even though each and every one of them would go away at 4:00 when the couple exchanged vows.

She didn't smile at Vanessa when she looked down at her. But, like Corbin, she placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Honey," Monique began with her slightly southern accent shining through, "you marry the boy now or you don't do it. I don't care what the kids look like. _We_ are _not_ going through this again. Do you understand me? You think _you've _been waiting for twenty-five years for this? At least _you _had a good hint of what was happening all along. Try waiting from the outside. Try putting yourself in _our_ shoes, or your parents shoes. _We_ have waited twenty-five years for this. That's why we're all here…for you, and for Zac, and for _us._ If you don't do this now, then you don't do it at all."

Before Vanessa could even attempt to speak Ashley jumped on the bandwagon. "I'm sorry…_not_ getting married is _NOT_ an option here. There is _no 'NEVER'_ to consider in this! I spent $1200 on this dress and my hair. We _are_ doing this today! Your son can swallow the rings and your daughter can throw the flower petals from the swing-set with grass stain on her dress, _I DON'T CARE_! You _ARE_ getting married today. This is when you're doing it! Do you hear me Hudgens!"

Vanessa stared at them both dumbfounded. She sat quietly looking back and forth between her two friends. She watched as Monique began to fuss with the curlers and plugged them in to begin heating.

She held her breath as Ashley unzipped the garment bag that held her wedding gown, a gown she had chosen two decades before. The same gown that she, Stella, Ashley and Monique had talked to the designer about directly, and met the designer in person to make sure Vanessa got exactly what she wanted.

And when the door of the room opened, with Zac entering through it, Vanessa turned silently and looked in the mirror. The stress of the day had come to a head. She could see it in her fiance's face and she had just heard it in her friends' voices. She watched the reflections through the silver glass. Without a word Zac ushered Monique and Ashley out of the room.

The bride and groom heard one word when Zac pushed Ashley completely out. "Today." Was the word their blonde friend repeated.

Zac walked behind Vanessa and placed his hands on the chair back to lean. He looked at her seriously, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"Are we doing this?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Doing what, getting married?" she creased her eyebrows together, keeping her eyes focused on his face.

"Yes." He answered her simply. "Are we going through with it?"

Vanessa turned in the chair and looked up at him with wide eyes. She suddenly felt the strained vibes that had apparently been flowing out of her all day. Now they were returning to her, straight from the man who was supposed to be assuring her of their future.

"Is…is there something I should know about?" she asked with concern.

Zac knelt down beside her, placing his hands on her knees. "Only that I've never seen you act like this. We've been together twenty-five years Vanessa. Why are you freaking out now?" he tried to ask with a loving, yet frustrated and worried voice.

"Because no one is helping me do anything! I feel like I have to do everything myself. I simply asked for a glass of water and ended up having to get it myself. Then I just about spilled it all over the place." She attempted to answer as the tears formed in her eyes.

Zac didn't lift a hand to wipe her tears. Instead he raised his eyebrows and disagreed with her. "You're wrong. Vanessa, this _show_ is no different than any movie you've done. You are the star of the day Ness. It's your show. Every person in this house, besides you, is working to make sure that this all comes together. Even with the things that have gone wrong, we are still trying to make your day as good as it can be."

He watched a couple of tears run down her cheeks before continuing. "Baby all you have to do is ask and then _let_ us take care of things. It's your day. We all know that and we know you want it to be perfect. We're trying to make it perfect. I can't guarantee that will happen, but we're gonna do our damndest to try. Okay?"

Vanessa sniffed back the line of teardrops that were tickling her nose. She licked her lips as she looked down at Zac and placed a hand on his cheek. "I just…I just want it to be perfect Zac. I've waited for this day for over half of my life…you know?"

Zac leaned his face into her palm. "_We've_ waited. And no matter what happens…no matter what our kids do, or who's taking care of them…no matter if the rings are lost – they aren't by the way – and no matter if I screw up or if anyone does…it's still _OUR_ day. Your day, yes, and _our_ day. We are a family already and nothing will change that. Do you believe me?"

Vanessa closed her eyes and let her body shake for just a moment before she nodded her head in agreement.

Zac wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly before pulling away and standing up. "By the way?" he waited for her to look up at him with her undivided attention.

"Yeah?" Vanessa swiped at her teary eyes.

"You look sooo absolutely beautiful." Zac smiled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Zac. I'm not even dressed yet. My hair's not done, my makeup's not on and I'm not even in my dress…" she argued.

"I don't care." He interrupted. "You look beautiful in just sweats and a tee. I can't wait for 4:00 when I get to see you coming down those stairs to officially become my wife."

She sniffed again taking in his sentiment.

"You are still going to do that, aren't you?" he asked with a touch of insecurity.

Vanessa simply nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his stomach.

Zac bent and placed a kiss on her head. In return she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I love you." She whispered against his shirt.

"I know. And I love you too, no matter how crazy you get." Zac smiled as she looked up at him sharing his loving gaze.

She pulled away from his torso and then pointed her index finger at her lips. She grinned slightly until Zac bent his head and kissed her cheek instead of her mouth.

"I thought you said you'd do anything you could to give me whatever I want today." She pouted. "All I'm asking for here is a little kiss on the lips from my loving fiancé." She claimed.

Zac wrapped his arms around her neck and looked down into her eyes. "Mmm-hmmm. I kiss you on the lips, you wrap your arms around my neck, all of a sudden it quickly becomes more than a little kiss on the lips. You _know_ me and I _know_ you…" he grinned.

Vanessa nibbled on her bottom lip coyly. "But you _do_ know that the grandparents are in charge of our children at the moment…we are in a room with a lockable door…and everyone is keenly aware that you need to do _something_ to calm me down before I really go over the edge. Am I right?"

Zac had to agree with her. And he was right, she _knew_ him, more than intimately. That would be the reason she began to let her fingers crawl up his chest and then stood to wrap her arms around his neck. He had to close his eyes in content and excitement as she began to fidget with the hair on the back of his neck.

With a wide grin forming on her face Vanessa leaned her left leg forward just enough to let her thigh and hip graze his groin. Her tongue raked over her teeth before she knowingly pulled her bottom lip in again.

"Why Mr. Efron…" she whispered against his neck. "I'm glad to know I can still do this to you after twenty-five years." She pressed her lips against his pulse knowing exactly the effect she was having.

His mind swayed as he tried to stay coherent. "V…wedding night…supposed to wait…" he mumbled as she sucked on his tingling skin.

Before she could make another move the sound of a tiny knock on the door caught their attention.

"Mommy?" the little voice began somewhat softly. "Mommy?" it grew just a bit louder before the sound of their son's voice paused. And then came the all-out pleading yell. "Mooooommmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy?"

Vanessa sighed in frustration. She quickly removed her lips from Zac's neck, grasped the back of his head and pressed a determined kiss to his lips. "Do _not_ make a sound and do _not_ move." She ordered. "This is _my_ day, remember?"

The two stood still with Zaccy's voice sounding outside the door. Zac was attempting not to laugh, and to get his body to come down from the high she always put him on. Then his mind wandered, knowing he should actually stay on that high because that was apparently what his fiancée wanted. Finally he gave her the promising, go-ahead nod that she was waiting for.

"Zaccy, what do you need?" she asked toward the door.

The little voice calmed a bit as he heard his mother respond. "I can't find Daddy. I need him."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and Zac felt her index finger press against his lips. "Why do you need him right now?"

"Cause Grandpa Greg won't let me go outside and play." Was the simple response that made Vanessa place her head on Zac's shoulder and shake it in motherly fashion.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron the second…" Vanessa scolded.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked timidly.

Vanessa breathed deeply before deciding to give him the most obvious of answers. "Grandpa is in charge of you right now. If he tells you 'no' he means 'no'. Daddy won't help you and neither will I. No go back to Grandpa and do what he says." She instructed.

"Can't I come in there with you?" Zaccy begged.

"Did you _hear_ what I just said?" she asked, not really wanting an answer from her son.

Zac couldn't help but grin at his love's frustration but he wasn't amused at the tension that formed in her body when the doorknob jiggled and turned, meaning the door to their privacy was actually unlocked.

"I just wanna stay with you." The little curly, blond head peeked through the door immediately spotting his father standing like a statue and the dark piercing eyes of his mother.

Vanessa tried to keep her voice calm but both young and old Zac could feel her clenched teeth. "Zaccy, out. Close the door, turn your little body around and go find Grandpa Greg." She strained.

"But Daddy's in here." Zaccy offered.

"If I have to take one step toward that door Little Mister, you may have to go _live_ with your Aunt Stella because right now I am _not_ in the mood to argue with you. Do you hear me?" his mother's voice lowered an octave as well as a few decibels. She was angry and her five year old was about to be on the receiving end of the punishment.

Zac quickly caught his son's eye, raised his eyebrows and silently pointed his forehead toward the door. _"Get out and get out now!" _was the silent message he was sending to his namesake.

Still, the youngest Efron male didn't take the hint. "But Mooommmyyy…" he tried again.

His little body jerked slightly at the strangled yell that came from Vanessa's throat. "_OUT!" _her arm slung out with a single finger pointing beyond the door where Zaccy stood. "And tell your Grandpa Greg and anyone else who might want to wander up here to just keep their distance for a while! Daddy and I need to…" her lips clenched shut, thankfully, prior to finishing the line that was going through her mind that ended with _'have sex'._

After a calming breath Vanessa started again. "Daddy and I need to get some things straightened out."

She turned to look back at the older Zac who was trying his best not to laugh at the situation before him. It was typical. It was a day in their life. Only today was supposed to be special for both of them…whether their kids realized it or not.

Vanessa rested her head against Zac's chest knowing he was amused but holding it in. She let her arms relax in his hold and pointed her face toward his to begin their kiss again. An identical knocking sound made her want to absolutely scream.

"Mommy?" Zaccy dared to speak to his mother one last time.

"_WHAT?"_ she answered, practically wanting to cry and scream at the same time.

"I love you lots. I miss you and Daddy right now." The little voice of innocence spoke loud and clear begging for her forgiveness.

Vanessa looked at her husband-to-be with a hint of tears in her eyes and an apologetic smile adorning her lips. He pouted at her slightly letting her know that their son was only trying to get their attention.

"I know Zaccy. Daddy and I love you too, and we miss you and Bella too. We just need a little time together right now, ok?" Her motherly voice returned, adding a hint of familiar calm to each of their thoughts.

"Ok." Zaccy accepted. "I'll tell Grandpa Greg."

The unwed couple waited just a minute to be sure that their son had actually walked away from the door this time before pressing their foreheads together and smiling at each other.

"You'd better lock that door if you're still thinking what I think you're thinking right now." Zac quipped.

"I'd say you're right," Vanessa raised her eyebrows, "but what are you thinking right now?"

"Well," Zac twisted his lips and shrugged his shoulders as she stepped toward the door, "I'm thinking that the bride's father still wouldn't like to know exactly what his son-in-law-to-be does to calm his daughter down. And neither he…nor our son for that matter…needs to see what we like to do to each other…or know how much either of us completely enjoys that kind of _stuff_… And the fact that we are getting closer to ceremony time tells me that Grandpa Greg is likely to come knocking once he locates his grandson again."

Vanessa stepped back toward him with a confused and amused look on her face. She placed her index finger over his lips to quiet his jumbled chatter. "_You_ are thinking way too much…and talking way too much."

"I'm talking too much?" he joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck to try and start over. "Well then what do you recommend we do about that then?"

Vanessa toyed with his earlobe and felt him beginning to melt at the simple touch. "Do I really have to tell you that?"

"Well, you have reminded me that today is _your_ day. Which…by the way…I have to ask again, isn't this _our_ day? It is _my_ fortieth birthday after all."

"Uh…" she gasped with a pout. "You mean I have to share? I'm the bride. I'm supposed to be the center of attention. I don't wanna share… But I am willing to start your birthday celebration a little early…if you'll just cheer me up." She flicked her tongue against his earlobe sending a streak of fire from his ear drum directly to his crotch.

Zac let his eyes shut and bit his lip as he sucked a breath through his nose. "You're just trying to get lucky aren't you?" he teased.

"Who me?" she breathed into his ear, feigning shock. "What?" she teased his ear again with just the tip of her tongue, tasting the salty skin she was so familiar with. "Do you want me to be tainted and have to wear a _black_ gown today?"

Zac smiled at her attempt to rattle him. "If that's what it takes." He blew onto her neck.

The answer earned him a smack to his arm. "Ouch!" he let out a slight yelp. "Ok, I'm sorry." He retracted. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Vanessa was more than eager to finally earn his concession. Without another word she tiptoed up to meet him halfway for the much needed kiss. It only took a second for tongues to meet and their moment of passion began. Vanessa moved her fingers through his hair as Zac cautiously moved their bodies toward a wall in the room. He lifted her slightly to pull her feet off the floor, allowing her to wrap her legs around him bringing them closer together.

Zac's lips shifted from her mouth to trail tantalizing kisses down her neck to the supple skin covering her collarbone. Her quiet moan sent his fingers to the tie of her robe tugging at the knot to free her body from the silkiness…

The knock on the door made him groan. The knob movement caused Vanessa to jerk. And the sound of Zac's mother caused them both to wince in sexual discomfort.

"Vanessa, Dear?" Starla's voice sounded a bit too soothing. "Have you seen Zac? Dylan's having a problem with…"

Vanessa jumped toward the door, securing her robe but forgetting about the tortured man she had left falling against the wall. She opened the door in near panic to face her second mom.

"What? What's going on? What's the problem?" she quickly reverted to the stressed bride-to-be.

Starla peeked into the room, knowing very well that her son was present there. "Nothing, really, Sweetheart. Everything's fine. Oh, look! Zac! Come with me please." She reached her hand forward motioning for Zac to join her.

Zac looked at his mother's calm face and then back at Vanessa with the frustrated, frightened expression. "Thanks Mom." He watched as Starla opened her eyes wider, pretending to be surprised by his sarcasm. "I had her on the verge of calming down. I appreciate the help here."

Both of them looked back at Vanessa one more time. As Starla tugged on Zac's arm he crumpled behind her, knowing that the woman he loved was pacing and struggling again. They passed Stella who had her own concerned look and was heading toward the dreaded room for what appeared to be more punishment.

"Stellz?" Zac questioned, trying to halt his mother's pull on him. The younger Hudgens' stressed look worried Zac even more when she came face to face with her older sister.

"Starla?" Vanessa called after them. "If there really isn't a problem with Dyl, I seriously need Zac to stay here with me."

Starla shook her head with the thought that she and Stella were breaking the same news to their family members…and fully expecting different reactions. Still she would rather it happen separately.

"My Sweet Girl, I will send him back in just a few minutes, I promise I will. This isn't a big deal, but it needs his attention." She tried to answer in a calming voice.

Stella looked back at the Efrons and then looked at her sister. "That's fine because I actually need Nessa's attention."

Zac and Vanessa shared yet another pleading glance before the door to the Boho room closed between them for the umpteenth time in that single day.

"Now what Stella?" Vanessa's voice turned on edge. "Can I not even get my dress on? Scratch that…can I not even catch just a little while alone with my husband?" she huffed.

"Technically he's not your husband yet." Stella commented.

"Don't remind me of that. I ask for one day. _One day_ that needs to be perfect. Is that too much? Damn it." Vanessa cursed.

"Soooo…" Stella tried to ease into her unpracticed speech of bad news.

"What?" Vanessa's body slumped.

"The caterer just brought the cake. But…when they were setting it up in the back the cake top dropped and broke."

Vanessa's hands went directly to her hair and gripped on either side of her head. Her forehead stretched with stress as she stared at her little sister. "Tell me you are _not_ serious. Tell me that." She let out a tortured breath. "Other than our wedding bands, that is the one thing that Zac really wanted to have a hand in picking out. He wanted it to be special for both of us. We ordered it from France and had it shipped here and it made it in one piece. Could they _not_ just put it on the damned cake without breaking it? Do _not_ lie to me about this Stella." Her tirade stopped momentarily.

Stella looked at her sister with eyebrows furrowed and gritting her own teeth. "That is enough! You've yelled at me and everyone else around here enough today. This one is _not_ my fault. It was an accident. I am not going to lie to you about it. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Vanessa felt her sister's anger being thrown back at her. With tears in her eyes she covered her face with her hands. "No, no, no, no, no." she repeated. She lowered her hands to cup over her mouth. "I…I have to tell Zac. Is it…can it be put back together? Can it be glued? Is there any way we can still use it?"

Stella slowly shook her head, watching as Vanessa lowered her arms to cross them against her chest.

"I don't think so." Stella answered genuinely. "The caterer said they would repay you and they can go back and get one of the toppers that they keep on hand. Or, honestly, I'd say just leave it off. The cake looks beautiful, even without something to decorate the top. Really Ness, it's gorgeous. They did an awesome job on it." She tried to calm her sister.

"I need Zac." Vanessa uncrossed her arms and then wrapped them around herself.

"I'm sure he'll be back up here once Starla's done with him." Stella tried to assure her.

"No, I want him back up here _now." _Vanessa insisted.

"Ness, come on now. Even I didn't act like this on my wedding day." Stella countered.

"Well this one is mine, not yours, and I want Zac _now!" _Vanessa pushed again.

Stella rolled her eyes at the diva-esque quality that her sister was showing. It was something very rare, even to Vanessa's sister. "What is up with you? You are more moody than I am, and I'm five months pregnant, geez!"

"Don't even start with me Stella. I've got my own baby to worry about." Vanessa answered slightly under her breath.

"Fine." Stella gave in to Vanessa's ranting momentarily. "I'll go see if I can find Zac. But if I go into premature labor from all the stress you're putting…on…me…" her steps stalled and she turned to listen and look more closely at her sister. "Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

Vanessa looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "What? I _need_ Zac."

Stella shook her head and walked back to her sister. "No. You just said you had your own baby to worry about."

Vanessa matched Stella's shaking head with a slow nod. "Yeah, Zac, my Baby Boo. He's gonna freak when he finds out about the cake topper." Her voice seemed to calm just a touch.

Still Stella continued shaking her head a bit more vigorously, even as Vanessa's anxiety eased. "Nope. Keep trying big sister. You're having hormonal freak-out tantrums here for another, completely different reason, aren't you?" She began to smile as the thought began to unfold in her head. "And you haven't put your dress on yet…"

"We are still a couple of hours from ceremony time. Please Stellz, will you just go get Zac? I need time to calm him down about the cake stuff before I can even think about getting dressed." She looked away from her sister to avoid the knowing eyes. "Maybe…maybe we should just call this whole thing off."

Stella's smile widened. "He doesn't know yet does he?" she asked directly.

Vanessa attempted to put on the frustrated tone against her sister. "What are you talking about? If you didn't tell him, and, well, I don't know…maybe that's what Starla needed to talk to him about. But I certainly haven't told him because I just found out about it." She rambled.

Stella stepped closer to her sister and finally put her hands on Vanessa's shoulders. She tightened her grip until Vanessa looked her in the eyes. "Will you just get over the damned cake topper? I'm through talking about it. Matter of fact, I'm through talking about this wedding…"

"_WHAT?"_ Vanessa looked almost angrily at Stella.

"Just for a minute." Stella continued. "Forget the wedding. Forget being Bridezilla on everyone would you?"

"Stella, what the hell?" Vanessa let her mouth hang open as she tried to deny what Stella was pushing for.

V's younger sister eased the grip on her shoulders and simply massaged them as they stood face to face. "Ness, you know it's true. You've been wacked out all day today. Now I know why. Are you gonna admit it or not?"

Vanessa finally let her shoulders slouch as she released a breath. She looked toward the connected bathroom and then back at her sister.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Stella smiled.

"That depends…" Vanessa's voice drifted off.

"Oh don't even start. I'm right, I know I am. You know I am. Just say it!" she raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"Fine." Vanessa looked around the room and then back at Stella. "Yes, I'm pregnant…again."

Stella's excited smile covered her face but she managed to hold her squeal inside. "And Zac doesn't know yet. Does anyone else know?" she asked eagerly.

Vanessa blew a long breath through her lips and shook her head. "No. I just took the e.p.t. this morning. I figured if we could just get through the day and the ceremony then while Zaccy and Bella are with the grandparents then I could tell Zac about little Tres here.

Stella had to laugh. "Tres?"

Vanessa smiled along with her. "Yeah, you know, like three, in Spanish, Tres, for the third baby?" she explained.

Both women stood for a moment simply looking at their pregnant bellies, one somewhat obvious, the other completely hidden.

"Do you really need Zac up here?" Stella spoke after the silence.

Vanessa nodded shyly. "Yeah. I still don't want to tell him yet though, ok? Would you just find him and see if he knows about the cake topper? And…even if he does, just tell him that I really need him to finish what he started before Starla came in."

Stella watched her sister as Vanessa's eyes glazed over with the simple thought of her first and only true love. "From Bridezilla to insatiable bride…"

Vanessa giggled. "My day. I should get what I want."

"I'm gonna tell Zac that I was able to calm you down when he couldn't!" Stella poked.

"He didn't get to finish!" Vanessa defended.

Stella quickly stuck her fingers in her ears. "La-la-la-la…don't wanna know… You've got two kids and another on the way… I don't wanna hear about it… la-la-la…" her sing-song answer made Vanessa grin.

She watched as her sister walked out the door and headed downstairs to find Zac. Vanessa untied her robe and pulled the material away from her belly just enough to reach in and place both hands over top of her belly button.

"Hey Little Guy…Tres… Tonight I'll introduce you to Daddy, ok? But for now, we need to hang in here together. Third time's a charm, right? And you're our third baby. So we've gotta work together to make sure that me and Daddy take these vows officially today." She rubbed gently over the fluttering feeling inside her body. "I will be Mrs. Vanessa Efron…and it _will_ happen today!"

**ZVZVZV**

Stella located Zac in the kitchen holding the pieces of the cake topper in his hands. She could see the tension in his face and noticed Starla simply patting him on the back.

Stella walked toward her big brother-in-law and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her she smiled and reached out to take the broken pieces from him.

"Does she know about this?" He asked with a sigh.

Stella nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah. She's worried about your reaction to it, but she's ok."

Zac laughed under his breath. "Why is everything going wrong today of all days? Is it because we've waited so long for this that we expected perfection? We both knew it probably wouldn't go off exactly as planned, but the rain…the kids must've eaten a pound of raw sugar; look how hyper they are…and now this." He handed half of the broken crystal heart to Stella.

"Zac?" Stella moved her hand to his cheek noticing how worried he was. "Are you listening to me? Ness is ok. Really, she is. There's just one thing she's asking for right now."

"What's that?" Zac paid little attention to the amused look in Stella's eyes.

"Your wife-to-be needs you upstairs…_now._" She emphasized.

"Stellz, do you think I don't know that? I almost…_almost_…had her calmed down and then Mom pulled me away from her just as you were coming up the steps." Zac leaned his head back and looked toward his mother who had just taken a few steps away.

"She wanted to tell you about the broken cake top without Ness freaking out on you." Stella supplied the explanation.

"Yeah." He nodded. "From my point, it's fine. Nobody's hurt and it sure won't stop the wedding."

Stella smiled at him. "I told Ness you wouldn't be upset about it. You're just more worried about her."

"Exactly." Zac agreed. "I'm more upset that she's going crazy over every little thing." He sucked in a breath and held it as he thought and shook his head. "The only other time I've seen her even close to this was when she was pregnant with Zaccy. She was totally freaked out because she thought I'd be mad about the whole situation."

Stella froze at the mention of the 'p' word. She turned away from Zac and held a breath as she wondered if he would begin to put the equation together. When she realized it wasn't dawning on him she turned back, tilted her head, smiled softly at him and then quickly quirked her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Zac wondered at the various shifts in her demeanor.

"Soooo…what did you have to do to calm her down at that point?" Stella watched as Zac thought back.

"Well," Zac felt his face flush when the memory hit him throughout his body. "That was what, six years ago now? All I remember, really, was…" he paused as the heat rose in his cheeks. "…those were some very _enjoyable_ months." His embarrassed face dropped toward the floor as the shy grin adorned it.

Stella laughed at him. "I don't need to know. Please. I've had twenty-five years of you guys _enjoying_ each other. Believe me, I don't need a description."

She grabbed Zac's wrist to glance at the watch on his arm. "Look…you've still got an hour forty-five till show time here, right?"

Zac looked at Stella with a cautious stare.

"I'm pretty sure that Ness will need some help getting into her dress…"

"And you're supposed to help her, not me. So what are you getting at Stella?" Zac interrupted.

"If you would let me finish my thought…" she sighed as Zac closed his mouth and waited. "That means _you've_ got…let's see…" she pondered, "I'll give you an hour to get her calmed down."

"Stellz that'll only leave her forty-five minutes to get dressed? She is gonna freak again if I only leave her forty-five minutes." Zac lowered his voice not wanting to draw attention to the conversation.

"First off," Stella noted, "You are wasting precious time. Can I just say she's _ready_ and expecting you up there. Secondly, if you _do your job right, _she won't even have a clue that she's not married already…nor will she be worried about how she looks in her dress once it's on her. Third, just be ready to leave when I knock on the door. _I'll_ take care of her from there. Got it?" She poked a finger into his chest and then pointed up the stairs.

Zac looked at the woman who had already played such an important role in his family. He grinned to match hers and felt her press a finger into his chest, urging him to move as she was instructing him.

"Just go, please." Stella pressed. "And don't worry…" she added as Zac stepped toward the stairs, "I'll do my best to keep everyone away from the danger zone."

Zac stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Stella. With a shake of his head he turned toward the room up the stairs.

"Oh, Zac!" Stella stopped him one last time. "Don't forget that _you_ have to get dressed as well. _One Hour!_ Lover-Boy/Groom of the day." Stella finished.

Zac gave her a thumbs-up of understanding and blew a kiss to her over his shoulder. He could do this. They could do this. And if they could just be left alone for that one hour, he would happily do away with Bridezilla and in return he would get exactly what he wanted…from his wife...for his birthday and wedding gift, un-wrapped, all in one…plus an added bonus package.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	2. Daddy DriveBy

**A/N: Okay, dear readers. Here's the latest random text "What if…" conversation that occurred between Anna and myself! We were thinking one day "How does Vanessa stand it in that big house all alone at night?" and this is what came from it. **

**Thanks for all of your notes, encouragements and reviews on our first installment. Hope you enjoy this one as well. You know the drill… read, review, pm, etc. We thrive on it all! **

**And by all means, KTZLF! True Love Always Finds Its Way!  
-cnc & adc

* * *

**

It was this time of night that got to her the most. Not fear, but uneasiness. Vanessa Hudgens lived all alone in a big house. An extremely big house. A huge house, to be more precise. She didn't normally mind living alone… until the dark came and all the noises outside were magnified. It wasn't until she locked all the doors downstairs- the front, the back, the French doors off the media room, the door leading to the garage- set the alarm code, and made her way upstairs that the quietness surrounded her and started to get to her.

It had gotten to her more over the past month. Lately, whenever she picked up her precious toy poodle and made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, her nerves were on edge and her senses heightened.

As she walked into her bedroom and shut the door, she made her way over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, as she did every night. Spotting the small black tazer that her dad gave her when she began the adventure of living on her own, she let out a sigh of relief and shut the drawer. She placed Shadow on top of the down comforter that was spread across her massive bed and watched as the small black ball of fur scurried over to the pillow that rested on the left side of the bed and started to make herself comfortable. Vanessa placed her hands on her hip before addressing the dog.

"You know you're going to have to move soon, right? That's our deal. I don't mind you snuggling into his pillow, but I get it when we go to sleep." Shadow merely raised her chin in the air in defiance before turning around and showing her backside to Vanessa, then made herself comfortable.

Vanessa let out a scoff. "Fine, then! Be a diva! Just remember who controls your food, okay?" Shadow lifted her head off the pillow with understanding and walked in Vanessa's direction, looking up at her with big dark eyes. Vanessa then held her hand out and allowed Shadow to lick it- the dog's sign of conceding. "That's what I thought," she said to the pup.

After the interaction with her beloved pet, Vanessa walked into the bathroom to begin her "getting ready for bed" ritual. As she rubbed the moisturizer into her skin, her cell phone that was sitting on the counter next to her towel started to sound with the ring tone that was specified for her father, her protector, her Papa Bear. Vanessa rolled her eyes- knowing what the conversation would consist of. She answered the phone as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey, Daddy."

"_How'd you know it was me?"_ came the gruff voice from the other end of the phone. Greg Hudgens prided himself on the fact that he could still be a gruff grizzly bear- as Zac sometimes told him- after all these years, despite the fact that his daughters knew exactly which layers to peel back to make the softie appear.

"Um, first of all because your number showed up on the caller id of my phone. Secondly, the ring tone gave you away. And last, it's 9:30."

"_What does that fact that it's 9:30 have to do with anything?"_ Her father was no doubt confused by the link the time had with his phone call this particular evening.

"Dad, you've called me between 9:15 and 9:45 every night for the past two weeks ever since I got back from Las Vegas with the girls."

"_I have?"_

"You have," she told him with a nod, even though she knew he couldn't see her through the phone. "You've had a different reason every night, but you have. So, what's tonight's reason for calling?"

"_I just wanted to check on you, Nessa."_

"Dad…" she said as she wandered into the bedroom pulled back the covers of her bed. She noticed that Shadow had taken up residence on the coveted pillow once again.

"_Your doors are all locked, right? The alarm is set?"_

Vanessa smiled at her father's concern. "Yes, Dad. I've done all that."

"_Where's your taser?" _ he continued.

Vanessa released a silent sigh before answering. "In my drawer, where it always is." She snuggled down under her covers before asking the question that had popped into her mind. "Why are you so concerned about all that? You never called to check on me this much before I left for Hawaii."

Greg Hudgens took a deep breath and released it before answering his oldest daughter's question. He worked his jaw as he tried to work out in his mind the best way to give the answer that he knew would probably get her upset. He decided to finally just come right out and say it - like a band aid being ripped off.

"_Because you had someone else to check on you before. I didn't have to worry about you being alone as much as I do now."_

"Daddy -" she started.

"_Vanessa, I can't help it. I'm going to worry about you."_

"Dad, I'm 22 now -"

"_-and single-"_

Vanessa couldn't help the smile that worked itself onto her face as she listened to her father's words. _He's not going to understand,_ she thought to herself.

"Dad, I'm not single. Zac's just not here. This is no different than when he's been on the road before. It just may be a little longer that we're apart over the next few months. I actually thought you'd be happy that I'm focusing on the career path for a while."

Vanessa heard her father's sigh through the phone. _"Yeah, well, you might have a point there. I do like that idea. But I'm not thrilled with the idea of other men being in your life. Just when I finally get the boy trained, too…"_

"Dad, be honest with me. Did you really have to do that much training?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. "He always was a gentleman from the beginning and he wooed you as much as he did me. You just don't want to admit it." She reached her hand up and grabbed one of her curls, twirling it around her finger as she continued the conversation with her sometimes over protective father.

"_I'm not talking about being a gentleman, Nessa."_

"Then what are you talking about?" she challenged him as Shadow came and nestled herself into Vanessa's side. Vanessa reached a hand out and gently began to stroke Shadow's head between her ears while she listened to her father's words.

"_I'm talking about making sure he was good enough."_

Vanessa listened as her father's voice softened at his admission. She swore that she heard his voice choke up, too. She allowed her own voice to take on a more gentle tone as well, as their conversation turned serious. "He's always been good enough for me, Daddy. You know that. And he always will be. You're just afraid he's gonna take me away from _you_."

On the other end of the line- twelve minutes physically away from his daughter- Greg Hudgens remained silent. As he struggled with his emotions, he reached his hand out to grasp onto his wife's as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"I nailed it, didn't I?" he heard his daughter- his Baby V- ask him. Still he said nothing.

"Daddy?"

Greg cleared his throat, ridding it of the lump that had appeared, before speaking once more. _"When will he be back in town?"_

Vanessa grinned to herself as she heard her father's question. "I'll take that as you agreeing with me for once, thank you!"

"_I never disagreed with you, Baby V. I just-"_ he said, before pausing to take a breath.

"Just what? Hate to admit when you're wrong? I know you better than you know yourself, Old Man! Don't forget it!" Vanessa picked on her father during this rare moment of vulnerability for him.

"_Good to know I still have your respect Baby girl!"_ Greg paused as a thought came to mind._ "See, this is why I like Zac so much. At least he respects me!" _he told her as he winked in his wife's direction; Gina was shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"I respect you too Daddy, and I love you." Vanessa told him with a giggle. "Thanks for calling to check on me. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"_Wh- What do you mean?" _Greg stammered.

"Daddy, I know you drive past my house every night. I've seen you do so on many occasions within the past couple of weeks."

"_Van, I don't drive past your house at night."_

"Then whose car do I see driving past my house at approximately 10:00 pm every evening? Hmmm?" she asked. She couldn't help the thought that the tables were now turned. There were times when she and Stella were just little girls that their mom busted them on a secret many, many times. And now she had busted her own father on his secret.

"_Vanessa, Baby, I think you know who it is. He still cares, Baby Girl."_

"Dad, Zac's not even in town right now. We _are _still in touch you know. He's still in Arroyo Grande with his family. That's your car going by, not his."

Greg paused, considering his next choice of words. _"It's not my choice. It wasn't my idea."_

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Greg allowed a small sly smile to ply at his lips before speaking again. _"The young man pays a nice mileage fee. Plus it gives me a good excuse to check on you without you realizing. Well, until now…"_

Vanessa hit the mattress beside her, causing Shadow to lift her head and stare at her owner.

"Are you serious?" she asked, not sure what to think of this new bit of news her father just shared with her.

"_He_ sure is." Greg knew that he probably just got Zac in trouble with his daughter at his latest revelation. But somewhere deep down he also had the feeling that this bit of news could also serve good in their somewhat severed relationship.

Vanessa stayed silent as she felt the tears fill her eyes- again.

"_Nessa? Baby Girl, are you still there?" _

Greg heard his daughter sniffle before she spoke again. "I am an adult now." She said less than convincingly. "You both need to realize that." Greg could hear the shaking voice that was beginning to sound down the line. "Um, I've gotta go. I have another call I've got to make before it gets too late."

"_You're going to rat me out, aren't you?" _Greg joked, trying to cheer up his daughter.

Vanessa quickly swiped a hand under her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "Don't worry, Dad. You won't get in trouble. I just need to call him and talk to him about this."

"_Remember he's only doing this because he still cares." _

If there was one thing Greg Hudgens knew it was that Zac Efron still loved his daughter and that she still loved him. He just hoped that these two crazy young adults would figure everything out and find their way back to each other. It may have taken him a while to admit this to his wife- much less to himself- but he was more than ready to give Zac his blessing when he finally came to ask for his daughter's hand. If there was anyone else in her life, he would probably hesitate. But not with Zac.

"Oh, man," she said with a sigh. "I'm in love with a dork and he's got my father on his side. See? This is yet another reason we need a little time apart."

"_Vanessa! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I disagree with you for a number of reasons." _Greg said, turning on his gruff side once again.

"I'm kidding, Dad! You know I am. I miss him. I'm still calling him… but you need to call him, too. Tell him next time he's in town he should stop by instead of just driving by. I'll always keep his pillow on my bed."

Greg rolled his eyes and sent up a silent prayer as he hung up the phone.

After ending the call with her father, Vanessa then dialed the all too familiar number. She had every intention of expressing her appreciation for his concern, but letting him know that it wasn't needed. Instead, she was somewhat caught off guard when his voice mail answered.

"Hey, Zac, it's me." At the sound of her Daddy's name, Shadow lifted her head and allowed her ears to perk up. She tilted her head just a bit as she listened to what Vanessa had to say into the phone. "I just talked to Dad and found out-" she paused as her throat tightened with the all too familiar emotions. "You know what? Never mind. Just give me a call when you can."

When it became clear that her Daddy was not there physically- again- Shadow lowered her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes once more. Vanessa picked up the most recent picture in the red frame from her bedside table of her and Zac. It had been taken over his Thanksgiving trip to Hawaii to visit her- just days before the news broke all over the internet of their break. With a frustrated sigh, Vanessa then set the frame back on the bedside table and turned to look at the pillow lying beside her on the bed. The bundle of dark fur that was curled onto the linen didn't raise her head but opened her eyes when her owner tugged on the item.

"Shadow, come on. Mommy needs Daddy's pillow right now. I know you miss him too. He will be back. I promise you he will, ok?" she tugged again on the pillowcase.

Vanessa shifted her body and pulled the pillow until Shadow stood and moved off of it. She quickly wrapped her arms around it and buried her face into it, inhaling deeply. You'd think that having someone sleep on a pillow for almost two and a half years, it would take longer than almost three weeks for their scent to begin fading. Unfortunately for Vanessa, that was not the case with Zac's pillow.

Still she could smell a hint of his aroma. So she pulled the softness as close to her body as she could. She let the edge of the case rub again her neck and jaw imagining Zac was nuzzling against her. And then she felt the movement around her stomach. A dark furry creature was pushing her way between the pillow and the person…much like she often pushed herself between Zac and Vanessa.

Shadow turned several times in the confined space, let a breath slip through her nose and then lay down, cuddled between the warmth of her human mom and the slight remaining smell of the man she knew as Daddy. Vanessa continued clutching the pillow and smiled a sad twist at the little animal as she pet her head in comfort.

The last conscience thought that ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep was more complex than she wanted it to be. But as the tears dripped silently from her eyes, it was running over and over with no stop button.

_I need his pillow to smell like him. How long will it be, Shadow, before Daddy's drive-by's end and he's here with us again?_

**SCENARIOS: CONVERSATIONS Chapter 2 **


	3. PCA Preps 1

**My Zanessa senses are tingling! Thanks everyone for your thoughts and encouragement to me and cnc for these conversations! This one revolves around the day that a certain black Audi was seen pulling into parking space #1 at the six bedroom mansion owned by one V. Hudgens. :D So many reasons he might have been there. The first question that popped into my head though was 'How many "ex" boyfriends still have garage door openers to their girlfriend's home?' hehe hehe hehe I'm just glad he does! (And NO, I don't think he's an 'ex'!)**

**As usual, we don't have any connections to Zac or Vanessa or anyone related to them. We are just a couple of 'crazed fans' who love them and want to support them and share our addiction with you. :)**

**Bluebell and Greentopak thank you for your ideas! Please keep 'em coming! The suggestions you make sometimes spark wonderful story ideas and conversations! PM's, reviews and e-mails are certainly welcome. We love to hear what you have to say, and LOVE to talk about Zanessa! You feed our addiction and fuel our obsession!**

**As always, KTZLF! -True Love Always Finds Its Way! - adc & cnc

* * *

  
**

He stepped into the closet and kicked the t-shirt and boxers out of his way before reaching over to look at the two suits that hung randomly on the front of the rack.

_Are you serious?_ The 23-year-old man shook his head. He glanced backwards at the digital alarm clock that sat on the table beside his bed. He sighed with a touch of relief and a bit of frustration.

_I know I have more than two suits. When did my other suits get to Nessa's house? _He smiled to himself as the vision of her soft brown eyes and dark hair entered his mind. _Probably when she offered to pick up my dry cleaning... Or when I asked her to pick up my dry cleaning… Or when I got dressed – and undressed – at her place … _ he answered his own question with numerous potential answers. _Why wouldn't my suits be at her house? Why aren't these two there as well? _He tugged on the jacket sleeves of both outfits. _Because she says I look like Grandpa when I wear these…not that that's a BAD thing…she would say._

He backed out of the closet and picked up the pieces of dirty laundry that were wrapping around his toes as he walked. He threw them in the hamper and noticed that the lid was beginning to bulge.

_It's 10:00 in the morning. I can't go rummaging through her house without her knowing…or can I?_

Zac looked back at the laundry container and glanced into the closet. He had numerous choices. But the simplistic plan that was forming in his head seemed far more tempting than the other options that required him to stay at his own house.

With a slight grin he picked up his phone and sent a text message to his girlfriend. Break or no break, that's what Vanessa was to him.

"_Are you up yet?"_

He left the message and began making up his bed, picking up other clothes that he had tossed about, and went back in the bathroom to finish getting ready. No matter what plan of action he chose, he only had until 3:30pm to find a suit and be dressed. At that point Charles would be buzzing the security code and pulling the limo into his driveway. And, knowing his personal driver, the sight of Zac – alone - would be enough to make him start tapping his watch and his toe in a 'let's get goin'' fashion.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

His phone buzzed on the kitchen counter 45 minutes later as he flipped the eggs in the skillet. He had to smile knowing it would only be one person sending him a note.

"_Just got done at the chiro's office. Wat'sup?"_

Zac caught himself closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and began clicking the keys. _"Just gettin breakfast. You ok?"_ he typed back simply.

He scooped the eggs onto a plate and headed back to the counter just in time for her response to come in. _"Yeah…just tweeked my back somehow. Prob from climbing over rocks and junk on set."_

He laughed to himself as he read her words. "_Um sure…climbing rocks…nothing to do with dancing on the furniture at your bday party!"_

He could practically hear her scoffing at him when her next text came through. _"I did NOT!"_

As much as he wanted to stop the texting and just call her on that lie he decided to continue the written conversation. _"Don't lie Baby. Ash and Britt were there. I've talked to both of them. I KNOW u had a GOOD time dancing with them the club. ;) "_

A few moments passed letting him consume a few bites before the device buzzed again. _"Damn them for ratting me out. :P"_

A few particles of food escaped his mouth as Zac let out a hearty "Hah!"

He loved it when he caught her in a fib. She always had a good excuse…or at least he was always led to believe that she did.

"_What else r u up 2 2day?" _he wondered with hopes that her answer just might coincide with his plan.

"_Running to Mom & Dad's then home. No big plans. What u?"_

Zac answered somewhat half-heartedly. She knew exactly what he was up to tonight. He had hoped she would join him but with the recent publicity about their supposed 'break', both had decided it might just be best for Zac to attend alone.

"_PCA's tonight. That's it."_ His lips twitched as he sent the note.

"_Ah." _She responded. _"Sry, gotta go…gotta drive. TTYL?"_

Zac sighed. Would they talk later? He sure hoped so. _"U bet. LY! Xoxoxo"_

Vanessa smiled as she opened his final message and unlocked the door of her car. The cameras in front of her had captured her smile all through the electronic chat. Her heart beat just a little faster with the last few characters of her boyfriend's text message. Break or no break, that's what Zac was to her.

She quickly sent a line back to him before turning the key in the ignition. _"LY2, lots! Xoxoxo"_

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

Vanessa had barely put her coat in the closet and turned to pet her pup when she heard the buzz of the garage door opening. She quickly picked up Shadow and walked toward the mud room with her eyebrows creasing.

_How on earth? I know I didn't hit anything…who…_ the questions mounted in her mind and then it dawned on her, making the lines on her forehead ease. _Zac. He's the only other one with a garage door opener to my house. He could've warned me, that little sneak…_

She pushed the silent conversation to the back of her mind as she tugged on the door and watched the black Audi pull into its familiar spot in her three car garage. The tight smile on her lips was only there because the presence of that third car just felt right in her heart.

"I still have clothes here, right?" Zac barely looked at Vanessa as he opened the shiny black door and stepped out of the car.

"Hi Van, hey Shadow…Sorry I didn't mention earlier that I was gonna come by. I hope that's ok." Vanessa put on her best male voice for the sarcastic phrase, placed her empty hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows in his direction with a shake of her head.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Van, hi _Rat_. I do still have some clothes over here, don't I?" he rushed with the informalities.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and watched as he pulled his laundry hamper from the back seat of the car.

"Whoa Mister. What is _that_?" she pointed at the overflowing wicker container. "Do _not_ think you can just waltz over here and still have me do your laundry. Uh-uh. _Not_ happening."

He tried to give her his best little boy face as he closed the doors and began to make his way toward her. "Clean clothes first and then I'll worry about these." He called out in a less than pleading tone.

Vanessa used Shadow's paw to point at him. "Well whatever you have in mind, if I find a pair of your boxers going through with my delicates you'll find them hanging off the garage door the next time you decide to just let yourself into _my_ house."

Her bark was almost as convincing as the little dog's that she was holding in her arms. Vanessa and Zac both knew that her attempt to act angry or upset with him at this point needed more coaching before she would even be considered for that role.

The young man and woman stood for a moment and just looked at each other trying not to smile. Both wanted to drop what they were holding and wrap their arms around the other. For the moment though, they just looked.

Zac finally shook out of his daze and remembered why he was there. "Clothes, Van. You didn't answer my question. Do I still have clothes here?"

Her confusion at his presence mixed with the sentiment of the fact that neither of them had actually cleared their belongings from the others' house. It was just another bit of proof that their break was not a break-up.

"Yeah." She answered softly as he approached the door. "Unless you came and picked up stuff without telling me. I haven't moved anything."

He balanced the laundry basket on his thigh when he reached the door and reached down to let Shadow lick his fingers before scratching her chin. The little ball of fur let out a gentle, happy, 'yip' at the sight of her human dad.

Zac also took the opportunity to lean in and give Vanessa a soft kiss on the cheek before pushing past her. He set his dirty clothes next to the door that led into the laundry room and then made a beeline for the staircase.

Vanessa quickly put the dog down and followed behind him. "Zac? Zachary? What are you doing?" Shadow watched as her parents rushed away from her until she felt the coast was clear. The little diva dog had learned that a Vanessa and Zac rushing toward the stairs meant _she_ would be kicked out of the bedroom sooner or later anyway…so why even attempt to follow them.

When Vanessa caught up to Zac he was already in the massive closet in her bedroom - their bedroom - which held more than a few items of his wardrobe.

"Good." She heard him say from inside the room that was initially meant to be office space connected to the bedroom. Instead Vanessa had had the wall knocked out between the closet and the 'office' to form the massive space that held her clothes…and shoes…and purses…and jewelry…

"Zac, what _is_ going on?" she moved into the closet herself and found him standing in front of the rack that held his clothing.

He looked at her as though it should have been obvious. "I can't find…I don't have anything to wear at my house…for tonight…the awards thing."

Vanessa let out a slight sigh of relief at his revelation. She relaxed when she realized he wasn't there to collect his belongings and, in actuality, he probably needed her clothing expertise.

She let her eyes wander over his body, taking in the much shorter haircut he was sporting, the t-shirt that fit tightly across his pecs and the biceps that were sneaking out from under the sleeves of the cotton material. As her vision drifted farther down his body her lips pulled slightly upwards on the right side of her face.

Vanessa's eyes finally lifted back up and noticed him watching her. The look on her face told Zac that her mind had drifted into a place they would both rather be…but he wasn't ready to go there, just yet. So he waited for her to say something.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And you not having something to wear is a problem because…"

Zac meshed his lips together willing himself not to smile at her seductive voice and wandering eyes. "And you call _me_ the pervert? The PCA's, Van. I need a suit for tonight." He attempted to focus her attention.

Vanessa ignored his attempt as her gaze set on his chest and upper arms. "You know, your biceps have bulked up so much from your movie training…"

She took the opportunity to step behind him and slowly moved her hands to his arms, squeezing the muscles gently. She felt him tense and heard him swallow verbally. "You may have to get some new suits, or shirts at least." She commented.

"Van…" he kept facing forward and stood as still as possible while her hands moved over his arms. "This is not helping matters here."

Vanessa stalled her movements for a moment and then began again. "Maybe not for you…" she quipped.

Zac sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes and began speaking to himself, out loud, purposefully. "Trying to be good…trying to be good…I'm thinking about grandmas and puppies and baking cookies…" he pushed the breath out of his lips. "Ok, I'm fine. I can do this."

He breathed in and out once more before turning to face her and grasping her own upper arms to get her attention. With eyebrows raised he looked into her face. "Ok, seriously Van, I need help!"

Vanessa moved her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." She mumbled. "What time do you have to be there?"

Zac dropped his hands and went back to his search for a suit. "Charles is supposed to pick me up at 3:30."

Vanessa glanced at the clock. "Ok. It's 11:30 now. That gives you four hours. Plenty of time. Start trying on the suits that are there and let me see them. We may have to go shopping."

She wandered out of the closet while Zac turned toward her with his arms and hands reaching out toward her back trying to beckon for her assistance.

"I don't have time to go shopping." He called out behind her in frustration.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders while she headed toward the bed. "If your suits don't fit then you don't have a choice now, do you? Now grab one of those and try it on." She situated herself on the edge of the bed to wait for him.

Zac finally emerged from his search with a suit-coat and pants on a hanger. He looked at Vanessa sitting patiently on the bed and then looked around the room. "Are…are you just gonna sit there and watch me change?" he asked with curiosity.

Vanessa tossed him a smug look. "Would you rather I _help_ you undress?" She pointed toward the door to the bathroom before continuing. "You can always go in the bathroom or into another bedroom. There are five others to choose from you know."

Zac matched her smug look with his own and raised his eyebrows. "Fine." He crossed his arms and reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt. He pulled the material up over his head, exposing his bare chest and toned abdomen to her sight.

He heard the soft breath that Vanessa sucked in and worked hard not to wink or grin at her. _So far so good PCA Plan A is going better than I ever expected! _Zac thought to himself.

Zac tossed his shirt on the bed and then wrapped his arms around his chest as though he was feeling embarrassed. "Wait. I'm practically doing a striptease for you here. How is this helping me again?"

Vanessa licked her lips and couldn't help but stare at his body. She didn't even attempt to meet his eyes as she answered. "_You_ are seeing if you have a suit that fits. _I_ am simply seeing you…and benefiting from your suits still being at my house." She added with a soft, gravelly voice and a slight smirk.

Zac pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "_You_ are the reason I don't have time to go shopping!"

Vanessa raised her hands in surrender and pulled her eyes up to meet his. "Hey, don't you dare try to pin this on me. You came over here asking me to help you find clothes. _And_ you brought your dirty laundry. What's that about anyway? I'm just trying to help you find something that'll make you look even sexier than you already are…" her voice trailed off as she comprehended the words that had just come from her mouth.

"Well if you weren't such a –" Zac stopped short as her attention whipped back to him. He noticed her looking directly at his lips trying to decipher what word he was about to say.

"A what?" she felt a small flare ignite inside of her until she saw the playful twinkle in his eyes.

Zac placed his hands on his hips where his jeans were already beginning to ride lower and lower showing the band of his boxer briefs. Vanessa matched his stance with hands on her own hips and eyebrows raised at him.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're a…a temptress!" he kept his lips pinched together to stop the smile that wanted to stretch from cheek to cheek.

Vanessa stood straighter and turned on her heels showing him her tense back. Zac however took the offensive position in stride and enjoyed the lower view- the one showing her butt practically strutting in front of him. She let one hand shoot into the air to stop any other comments he might want to add.

"Just change Zac!" she scoffed with mouth open and eyes rolling.

Zac lowered his voice, deciding to play her game. "You sure you can handle this?" he teased.

Vanessa let out a breath and turned around with a more serious look on her face. "Now who's the tempting one? I think I've done a damn good job so far." She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

Zac hung the suit on the bedroom door hook and went back into the closet to grab a dress shirt. His full intention was to grab the first plain white shirt that he could locate. But once he was out of her sight their 'game' began to settle into his mind, heart and body.

Vanessa's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You ok in there?" she questioned humorously. "Your shirts are still in the same place as always."

"I know." Zac answered with his voice a bit more subdued. With a look over his body he realized that she had already had such an effect on him that it was noticeable. And, not only could he feel it…he knew, with one glance toward his jeans, that Vanessa would also be able to notice. He grabbed a shirt and held it in front of him as he returned to the bedroom.

Zac looked at Vanessa sitting innocently on the bed with legs criss-crossed in front of her. "You know, on second thought, I think I will change in the bathroom."

He ducked his head and took two steps toward the open door before Vanessa's slight 'ah' made him stop.

She leaned back on her hands on the bed and showed him her disbelief with surprised eyes and an open mouth. "I'm sorry?" she began. "You call me a temptress and now _you_ don't want to change in front of me? I don't think so Mr. Efron."

She again climbed off the bed and stood up with arms across her chest hoping against hope that the redness in her cheeks wouldn't be noticeable to Zac.

"Off with it Efron."

"Van, no. Not a good idea right now." Zac tried.

Vanessa looked into his blue eyes, stepped toward him, and hooked a single finger into one of his belt loops. She glanced down toward the front of his jeans and lowered her voice.

"Do you think I don't know that you are already worked up, just from our little chat and the teasing? Do you think I'm _not_? I think we know each other pretty well by now, don't we? You were getting worked up before you even walked into my house. You were getting worked up when you texted me this morning…wondering if I was out of bed or not. I won't let you hide it Zac."

His glazed eyes watched as she uncrossed her arms and poked both of her index fingers directly into his shoulders. Both felt the fire that her touch always sent through each of their bodies.

"Honestly?" she moved backwards just one step and tilted her head with a soft look. "The _temptress_ in me actually plans to take full advantage of it."

Zac groaned as she backed up farther and climbed onto the bed. He looked almost nervous as she lay down on her stomach, bent her legs at the knees and brought her feet up to dangle in mid air. She propped her elbows on the soft mattress with palms turned upwards as a resting place for her chin. Then she nibbled on her bottom lip before letting the sexy smirk find its way across her face.

Her body language was all too familiar to her boyfriend of five, plus, years. She was comfortable and ready for her show.

"Now, Stud, off with it," she demanded with a blush. "_All_ of it!"

Zac took a moment to think about their current situation. Their 'break' sat at the forefront of his mind. As much as he wanted desperately to continue, he also wanted to make sure Vanessa was thinking about their present as well as their future.

She could see the thoughts written on his face. As he stepped to the bed she let her body slouch just a little. Zac reached out to touch her cheek with his warm hand.

"Nessa, Baby…" She closed her eyes and rested her face against his palm before letting her eyelids open to look up at him. "We haven't talked about this part of being…apart…yet. Not seriously anyway. During this 'break' thing, what happens when we reach this point? What happens when we're together and we want to be _together?_ We both want this right now, don't we? It's not just me. I don't want us to be together now and then you regret it tomorrow. And I don't want to make things harder for either of us when you leave for North Carolina in a couple of weeks."

Vanessa pulled her cheek from his hand and breathed in, already missing the touch that was just inches away from her. "I…I want _this,_ Zac. But do you? I need to know that _you_ still want this part of _us_. This _break_ is just because we are forced to be apart. It doesn't mean that I don't want you…or this."

She brought herself up on her knees and ran a single finger down the middle of his chest. Zac grabbed her hand before she could reach too low and simply held it.

"Baby, I'm always gonna want _us_. And I don't just mean the physical side. Well, I mean…let's be realistic here. I'm a guy, so yeah, I'm always gonna want the _physical_ part of things between us." He grinned as Vanessa rolled her eyes at him.

He noticed that a genuine smile had formed on her face with their soft words to each other. "And Vanessa, I've gotta be honest. I want to be with you forever. You have to know that. When we get to the point where maybe the careers are more manageable and we're ready at the same time…" she watched as he lifted her hand and softly kissed the kuuipo ring on her finger. "…then this is getting replaced. You know I want to do that."

Vanessa held her breath for a second trying to keep the smile and force the tears back inside. Still she let out a sarcastic laugh and smacked her hand softly against her thigh. "Yeah, like when we're 80 and not good enough to do movies anymore. That'll be about the time when our schedules correspond again and we can talk about that little bit of forever that we might have left if we're both still alive."

Zac let her hand drop back onto the bed and put both of his against her cheeks. "Hey." He caught her attention seriously. "Do you have faith in us?" He looked directly through her brown eyes into her heart.

"I'm trying to," Vanessa answered with a noticeable sigh.

Zac shook his head gently. "You shouldn't have to try, Vanessa. It should just be there. Do you not have faith in me?"

Vanessa leaned against his palm. "Of course I do," She answered a bit stronger.

"Then what is it?" Zac asked.

"I don't know." Vanessa started and placed her hands on his wrists as he continued holding her face between his hands. Her next words were quiet and slow, to make sure he knew how important they really were. "I love you and I want you and I want us. I guess…maybe…I'm just scared."

Zac caressed her skin with his thumbs. "Scared of what, Baby?"

Vanessa shook her head slowly. "I don't know. Of…of being without you? Of what happens while we're apart? Of…just going through things alone?" she couldn't help the tears that escaped as she thought of the unknowns ahead of them.

He sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. "But that's just it Vanessa. We're _not_ alone. Physically, we may not be together for a period of time, but we're still doing this together. We aren't alone. We have each other."

"But Zac," she protested. "We've both seen what this business can do to people. I don't want us to end up like…I don't know, but like _them._"

Zac placed a kiss in her hair and ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Who's _them_?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and lowered her chin. "The one's who can't make it work. No matter how hard they try, things just get worse and worse for them - personally and professionally - and then their names are just…they're just gone."

Zac pressed his lips against her temple as he thought of what to say to reassure her. He let out a breath against her skin. The only answer he could think of was so simple and yet held their lives' complications. With a finger he raised her chin so that he could see her eyes. He kissed her eyelids and felt the tears on his lips.

"Not us." He spoke out loud and promised with his heart. It was the only thing he knew to say, and Vanessa knew the words came from the deepest part of him. The part that also held his love for her.

"Now," Zac pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled his nose against the tip of Vanessa's. "No more fears. Not about us." He shook his head slightly and licked his lips. "Let me show you how we're gonna make this work."

She closed her eyes as his hand slid to the back of her neck. A few more tears drifted down her cheeks as Zac's lips found hers and softly began to work the magic that she prayed she would know for the rest of her life.

Zac quickly felt her warmth spread through him. He began to smile as their lips connected over and over again. He nudged her gently until she leaned backwards against the pillows. Zac held his body up with his arms as she adjusted beneath him, still fully clothed.

Vanessa caught sight of his practically giddy smile when she got comfortable and lifted her head to resume their kisses. "What?" she grinned and crinkled her nose as she thought about what they were about to do and the time they had together.

Zac caught her bottom lip between his lips and left a teasing kiss before placing one on her nose as he breathed against her gently. "I've been home for nearly a month now - home here in L.A., home to Mom and Dad's - and something was missing. Something wasn't right. Now," he kissed her forehead and dipped his mouth down to hers pressing firmly against it before continuing. "I know there's a lot coming up and a lot of places to go and we may not be together… but _now_, with you, this very moment, I _know_ I'm home."

Vanessa pressed her lips against his as she listened to him and watched him. "You have faith in us?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I do too." She nodded. "Me…" she kissed his jaw as her hands began to wander over his familiar chest. "…and you…" she moved her lips down to his neck and pulled just a bit of his skin between her lips to taste him. "…together."

Their reunion was slow, sure and passionate. In their loving whispers Zac took every chance to tell her how much love he felt in his heart and how much faith he had in them. Vanessa took the opportunity to let at least some of her fears slide away. She wanted to prove her faith by making sure he knew just exactly what home would be like, no matter where they were, together.

**KTZLF*TRUE*LOVE*ALWAYS*FINDS*ITS*WAY**


	4. Jetlagged 1

**So the latest conversation that cnc & I thought about involves Zac being seen leaving Vanessa's house at a relatively early (7AM) hour. She arrived back in LA on a Thursday and it seems that he may have spent the night at her house. Why? Was he sent to her house by someone else who might have been worried about V's well-being? Or did he go of his own accord to check on her? Hmmmm? Here's what our minds conjured up!**

**Thanks for your reviews, ideas and encouragement! Keep 'em coming! We appreciate you feeding OUR addiction and fueling our obsession ... aka Zanessa. BTW, the Eden scenario is still brewing in my head along with a recent visit to North Carolina for a certain wrap party. :) They sure know how to make Everday scenarios fun and interesting, don't they? **

**KTZLF! True Love Always Finds Its Way! -adc & cnc

* * *

  
**

The plane descended into the slight smog that surrounded the Los Angeles International Airport. Vanessa sat in the first class seat with two blankets still covering her body. Her heavy sigh only meant that she was putting together her schedule in her mind.

She would only be home three days. The main reason for being home was the movie photo-shoot that had been added to her schedule for Friday. She hadn't planned on making a cross-country flight so soon and with the winter weather on the east coast she had been forced to fly north to Connecticut before actually being able to head west, toward home.

She sighed again, earning her a glance from the man in the seat next to her. The businessman had been a good match for the long flight. He didn't recognize her and had only made small talk as the plane made its way into the air and then a couple of other times during their airborne experience.

He looked at her brown eyes and sensed her stress beginning to form. "The mental list is eating at you isn't it?"

Vanessa nodded at the man. She hadn't even gotten his name. "Yeah. Guess it's just hitting me that I'm only home for three days and there's a ton of stuff I need to get done. Someday…tell me, does life ever settle down?"

The 40-something year old man looked at her and laughed once. "Well, I'd say that all depends on a number of factors. Do you mean settle down as in…settle down, family, that kind of settle down… or do you mean, settle down, find a job that you enjoy, get used to that job and settle into it? Or maybe a little of both?"

Vanessa's eyes blinked at the man tiredly. "I think…that you've given me far too many choices to think about." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, thank you… I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Oh, good catch, I'm Dave," he answered as he held out his hand.

Vanessa took his hand and shook it firmly and friendly. "Thank you Dave, for adding life choices A, B, and C to my list of things to think about."

"Well, perhaps you can think about that as you head back to the east coast on Sunday. The long flight should be plenty of time to make that decision." Dave noticed the final deep breath and sigh that Vanessa released.

"Vanessa, by the way," she offered.

"Good luck with your weekend," Dave told her as they began to get ready to exit the plane.

"Thanks." Vanessa pressed her lips together and smiled at him. "Good luck to you as well."

Dave just smiled and nodded at his seat mate, watching her pull out her phone and put the ear buds in place before grabbing both of her carry-on bags to head into the busy airport.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

Vanessa stepped into the breezeway and hit the number of the person she knew was expecting her call. The phone only rang twice before the familiar voice picked up.

"_Are you back in California?_" Gina Hudgens wondered before even saying 'hello' to her oldest daughter.

"Yes, finally. The detour through Connecticut was miserable though. I don't need reminding why I don't prefer to be in the northeast during the winter months," Vanessa grumbled across the phone line.

"_Do you have a car meeting you there or is Zac picking you up?_" Gina asked. She knew Vanessa had told her not to worry about the airport pick-up because it was 'arranged'.

"Zac's busy. Charles is supposed to be here. I texted him with the new flight number and e.t.a. before we flew out of Hartford," Vanessa explained.

"_Zac's busy?_" Gina scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. The young man had called her at least four times that morning as he watched Vanessa's various flight changes happen through the internet website. "_Did you talk to him this morning?_"

Vanessa kept walking as she adjusted the volume of her phone and pulled her bags further up on her shoulders.

"Uh-uh. We talked last night. He said he had meetings all morning and into the afternoon. Just told me to call him after I rested some and he would come over if it wasn't too late." Vanessa slowed her pace as she headed toward the baggage claim. No reason to get overly winded when she wasn't in a hurry.

Her mother caught onto three words that Vanessa claimed Zac had told her. 'Rested' and 'too late' played through Gina's mind as she inadvertently spoke out loud. "_You'd better be 'rested' before he gets there. No such thing as 'too late' in his book._"

"I'm sorry?" Vanessa couldn't understand a word her mother had mumbled.

Gina quickly realized what she had said and attempted to cover her tracks. "_So you're heading home to rest a bit before tomorrow's photo shoot? Is there anything else on the agenda while you're home?_"

Vanessa nodded her head as she walked. "Well I'm heading home but I'm gonna head right back out and over to the agency. Evan left a text saying there's a change with the Beastly premiere and something I need to sign and God knows what else going on. I'll probably end up being over there all afternoon once things get started." She let out a short puff of air and then sucked in a long breath.

"_Vanessa, Sweetheart, why don't you call and see if you could do that tomorrow morning maybe. You don't need to go over there right away, you just got off a plane and have been filming all week. I know you had a couple of late days. Why don't you let me meet you at the house and I'll fix you some dinner and you can go on to bed?_"

Vanessa rolled her eyes but said nothing knowing her mother was just being the concerned parent.

"Mom, no, it's fine really. Evan wouldn't have left the message if I didn't need to take care of this stuff right away. I promise I'll try to get out of there as soon as possible."

"_Well why don't you at least call Zac to go down there with you? He'll make sure they don't drag you into stuff that doesn't matter,_" Gina suggested.

"Mother…" the eyes rolled again on the 22 year old. "Did you not hear what I just said? Zac is busy…"

"_Just call him, Sweetie, please?_" Gina interrupted.

"No, Mom. He has got to take care of his business and I'll take care of mine. Listen, I am not that tired. I rested on the flight. I sat next to a nice man who gave me his blanket and didn't bother me at all while I slept." Vanessa realized too late that she may have mentioned the wrong thing about her flight.

"_A nice man?_" Gina's eyebrows raised. "_How nice of a man? How old was this man? Did he recognize you? You weren't leaning against _him_ to go to sleep were you?_"

"_Mother!"_ Vanessa drew a few eyes as she raised her voice a bit more than she wanted to. "He could've been my father; he had no clue who I was, and I leaned against the window thank you very much."

"_Then you really didn't sleep that much at all did you?_" Gina surmised.

"Mom, I'm hanging up now. I've gotta get my other bag and find Charles. I will talk to you later tonight or tomorrow sometime and I'll see you for brunch on Sunday." Vanessa made her point pretty clearly.

"_Fine,_" Gina sighed. "_I'm glad you're home safely, My Baby. I'll talk to you later. Love you._"

"Love you too, Mom." Vanessa ended the call and saw her favorite limo driver approaching.

"Mrs. E.," The gentleman called out to her quietly once he was close enough to give her a hug. "How's the east coast?"

Vanessa pulled out of the hug and snarled at him. "They can keep the snow and ice. Send me back to Hawaii anytime." She growled slightly and watched as Charles chuckled at her.

"Hey, no laughing at your fare-paying customer here," she told him, giving him an exaggerated pout.

Charles worked obviously to hide the smile on his lips. "Where's your other luggage?" he questioned, turning his eyes toward the conveyor belt that began to squeak and turn.

"Well there's only one," she told him and then pointed with a smile. "And there it is." She gave out a sigh of relief as Charles stepped toward the carousel and grabbed the heavier suitcase. It was good to be home.

As the two headed out the door Charles looked down at Vanessa and asked the question that always preceded the drive home. "Your place or Mr. E.'s?"

"Mine," Vanessa practically grunted as Charles opened the trunk of the limo and let her drop her carry-on bags inside. She opened one of them and grabbed her planner along with her iPhone and made her way around to the back door of the vehicle.

"You sure? Is he coming over to make sure you get settled in?" Charles asked completely innocently although both knew it was a loaded question. The older man had been around the couple far too often to know they needed to be near each other as much as possible.

"Not tonight. I've got to head down to the agency after I get home and get cleaned up a bit. He's got meetings all day. I'm sure we'll catch up tomorrow at some point." Vanessa told Charles as she climbed into the back seat and let her body sprawl out in comfort.

"Thought he said you needed to _rest_ and _that's_ why he wasn't coming to the airport to meet you," Charles attempted to whisper under his breath as he closed the door.

Vanessa raised her head and waited until Charles slipped into the driver's seat. "Sorry, Charles, did you say something as you closed the door?"

Charles immediately pulled out his cell phone and began typing a note. "What? Um, oh, no, I didn't say anything."

Vanessa creased her eyebrows together and leaned her head back against the padded leather seat. Half an hour, she'd be home. She thought she heard the clicking of phone keys in the front seat but didn't think twice about it. "Hey Charles, can we take the long way home please? This'll be my power nap time."

"Mmm-hmmm, sure." Charles answered with less interest than usual as he finished his text message. _"She says she's going to the agency soon after getting home. Do you want me to stick around and drive her?"_

"You ok up there?" Vanessa grinned, still a bit curious as to his sudden disinterest in what she was saying.

"What?" Charles perked up again after hitting the 'send' key. "Oh, yeah…yes ma'am, I'm fine. Hey, do you want me to just wait for you to get changed? I can drive you down to your meeting."

Vanessa disregarded his momentary mood swing with a sigh and a tired answer. "Thanks, no. I'll just drive myself. I haven't had a lot of time to drive my new car. Gotta take every chance I can get before Zac _suggests_ I get another Audi." She shook her head in protest.

The two laughed together for a moment before Charles turned on the soft music and piped it through to the back compartment of the car. He left the privacy shield down just in case she needed anything but pulled away from the airport and headed toward the freeway.

He waited until they were stopped in traffic to look at the response he had received almost immediately on his phone. The phrases were simple but exactly what he expected. _"I'll be there before you get there. Like hell she's going anywhere else tonight."_

Charles smiled to himself and glanced in the rearview mirror. The young woman sleeping in the back seat was like his own daughter. He would've been very disappointed if her boyfriend had answered in any other way.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

After checking Vanessa's flight status online for the fifth time that morning and noticing that it had just landed, Zac shut down his laptop, grabbed his keys and checked his back pocket for his wallet. He had just hit the button inside the house to open the garage door and was climbing into the Audi when the phone buzzed in his pocket.

_The plane landed, she's probably getting off now and heading to meet Chuck… _he thought to himself, expecting it to be a text from Vanessa telling him that she'd made it back to the West Coast. He was slightly surprised when the ring tone sounded after the two buzzes. He peeked at the caller id before answering and smirked slightly.

"What's up Mama G.?" he answered.

"_Where are you?"_ Vanessa's mother began a little more accusingly than she wanted to.

"Getting in my car, why?" Zac stated with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and tugged on the door handle.

"_But where? I thought you were home,"_ Gina continued with the slightly harsh tone.

"Yeesss…" Zac let slide. "I am at home. Actually I was getting in the car to head your way. Why?" he asked again.

"_I just talked to Nessa and she said you were at meetings all day. She's planning to get home and then turn around and go down to the agency to meet Evan,"_ Gina explained.

"Well, that's not part of the plan," Zac said as he sat down in the driver's seat, slid his key in the ignition and started the engine.

"_Whose plan?" _Gina pressed. _"Why did you tell her you had meetings today?"_

Zac held the phone against his ear and glanced in the rear-view mirror. Vanessa's mother wasn't actually a person that he wanted to admit this too but there was a good reason that he had told the little white lie to her daughter.

"I thought…if she thought I was busy…that she would go home and sleep. And that's what she _said_ she wanted to do. I know how tired she typically is after a long flight. I figured if she thought I was home she would come over here instead or work on fixing dinner for us at her house or something. But if I was nowhere close then she would just stay there and rest. Damn it." He sighed as he realized his much thought out plan was unraveling slightly.

"_So, plan B? Do you want me to go over there?"_ Gina offered.

"No, no. Actually, once I saw online that her plane had landed, I thought I would come grab the Rat from your place and bring her back here with me for a couple of hours. Then once I figured Van was asleep I was gonna take Shadow, go over there and fix dinner for her. But now I guess I'll still come by and get her _beloved_ pet and then I'll just head on over there," he speculated.

"_Make her rest, Zac. I don't need a call from across the country that she's passed out from exhaustion," _Gina answered in her stern - yet loving - tone.

"Believe me, Mama G, I know exactly what you're saying. I'll do my best to keep that from happening. You know that." She knew Zac's answer was completely truthful. He loved her daughter, too, and would make sure she rested - even if just a little - while she was home for the quick stay.

"_You do whatever it takes to keep her home then, hear me?" _The motherly instruction caused Zac to smile. He hid the slight laugh – or thought he did. _"I heard that…and I know why you're laughing…and I meant what I said. Whatever it takes." _

With an even wider grin on his face, Zac began to back out of the garage. "Yes Ma'am. I hear you loud and clear. And, I'll see you in about ten minutes."

The two ended their conversation and Zac hung up his phone as he made the loop quickly and clicked the second button on the garage door opener to open the gate. Several questions began to form in his mind as he headed toward Mulholland. _Did Vanessa really think he had business meetings today? And did she really think she was going to her own meeting? What was Evan thinking about, telling her she needed to come to the office this afternoon?_ That irked Zac more than Vanessa's decision not to rest.

At the bottom of the hill he stopped for the yellow light when he felt his phone buzzing again in his pocket. Glancing down at the screen and seeing the name, he became a bit confused once more. A text from the limo driver was odd, but he figured maybe it was a warning that Vanessa wanted to come to Zac's house instead of her own. Maybe Gina was wrong.

He glanced up to make sure the light was still red before opening the message. It was pretty simple and confirmed what Gina had told him. Zac looked at his watch. He only needed 15 minutes to pick up Shadow and get to Vanessa's house. He sighed as he quickly typed back the message. It ended with a line that he knew Chuck wouldn't share with his girlfriend, but it got his point across.

"_Like hell she's going anywhere else tonight."_

He pulled into the driveway of the Hudgens' home and made one other quick call.

"Evan, it's Zac… What?… Yeah, Vanessa's Zac. What is so hell-fire important that she needs to sign it or talk to you _at the agency_ this afternoon?"

He kept his voice under control as he listened to Vanessa's rep explain that he had papers for her to sign and a revamped schedule for her next movie premiere. If they could take care of it this weekend he wouldn't have to worry about mailing things to her over the next week. But, Evan made sure to emphasize, it didn't have to happen today.

"_I know how wiped out she can be when she's been traveling. It can wait until tomorrow," _he offered to Zac.

"Glad to hear you say that." Zac calmed a bit more. "_I'll_ give you a call when she's had a chance to rest and maybe you can come by, or she'll come by before the photo shoot tomorrow. Don't let her try and convince you otherwise."

The two came to an understanding and ended their conversation making Zac smile inwardly. Vanessa would kill him if she knew he was sticking his nose into her business. It was a pact the two had made two years ago. They would handle their own business happenings unless one came to the other for their opinion. So far, it had worked beautifully. But Gina had told him to do _whatever_ he needed to. Besides, this wasn't exactly a business _decision…_it was more like a health concern. _Yeah…_hedecided quickly_…a health concern._

He opened the car door and grabbed the leash that he had tossed into the passenger seat. He climbed from the car and made his way to the door, ringing the bell before turning the knob and letting himself in. He pinched the tip of his nose slightly as he saw Vanessa's mother appear in the entryway of the kitchen.

"_I've got Mama G's permission," _he thought to himself. _"And it's for her own good. I don't have to explain myself."_

He stuck his chin out knowing Vanessa wouldn't accept either of those answers. That meant he had about 20 more minutes to come up with a better one. He shared a knowing look with Gina and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when he heard the pitter patter of tiny puppy claws on the linoleum covered floor. He looked down and saw Shadow standing at his feet, looking up at him expectantly with her big black eyes.

"It's like she knows," Gina commented jokingly.

"I swear, Rat, you've got a weird sixth sense about some things."

Shadow stood on her back legs and put her front paws on his shin, showing him that she somehow understood what he was saying to her. Zac shook his head at his girlfriend's dog.

"Mommy's on her way home. You ready to go?" he asked as he leaned down to pet her between the ears. Shadow tugged on the leash that he held in his hands until he let go of it and immediately walked to the front door and sat down, waiting patiently for her "Daddy" to come and lead her to the car. Gina and Zac watched the dog's diva-esque personality come out and shared a look.

"I can't believe she actually answers to that name for you," Gina told Zac with a shake of her head. "If we call her anything besides Shadow or Baby, she turns her nose up at us. Sometimes we even earn a growl from her."

Zac rolled his eyes and grinned at Gina. "If she wants to sleep in the bed while I'm around she'll answer to whatever I call her." He looked back in the direction of the door. "Right, Rat?"

Shadow picked the leash back up off the floor and walked back in the direction of the two humans. She purposefully put the leash back down on the floor at Zac's feet and looked up at him impatiently before letting out a small bark. Zac looked down at her and Gina laughed.

"Good one Shadow. Now we know the leash should be around _his_ neck! Show him who's really in charge, Baby Girl," Vanessa's mother said.

Zac leaned down and picked the pup up off the floor, letting her give him loving licks along his jaw line. "Oh, she knows who's in charge. Don't you, Rat?" Zac said, receiving another bark in response. "See?" he said to Gina.

"I meant what I told you a few minutes ago, Zac. Make her rest," Gina commanded.

"I know, Mama G. I know. I'll take care of her," he said in reassurance.

"I know you will," she told him. "I just can't help but worry."

"That's what you ladies do best. Have you been talking to my mom lately?" he joked. He took note of Gina's stern look and was quick to put her mind at ease. "I promise. Trust me, okay?" He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. He returned it the best he could while still holding Shadow in his arms. "We'll give you a call in the morning," he told her as he turned and started walking towards the door.

"Take care of yourself, too. You hear me?" she called after him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door, leaving Gina to shake her head and let out a sigh. When was it that she had turned her daughter's well being over to the hands of that 23 year old young man? She tilted her head to think about it. It had worked for the past five years. All she could do now was wait until the next day to see if it was still a wise decision.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

When Charles pulled the sleek black car onto Vanessa's street he slowly came to a stop as he approached a stop sign, turned to look over his shoulder and gently called out her name.

"Mrs. E.?" When he got no response, he tried again a little louder. "Mrs. E." Seeing that the sound of his voice caused Vanessa to finally stir, and hearing a soft "Hmmm?" from the back seat, he continued.

"Miss Hudgens, we're almost there."

As she released a long breath, Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and saw the houses of her neighbors as the duo drove past. She began to gather the few items that sat on the seat next to her, making sure she had her door-key available, and waited as Charles pulled the car to a stop in front of the huge mansion. She turned her head to look at her house and allowed Charles to open the door for her. She took his offered hand, climbing out of the car. As Charles got her bags out of the trunk, she raised her arms over her head and gave her body a full stretch before taking one of the bags and starting the climb toward home.

The two walked up the many steps to her front door, sharing comfortable conversation along the way. Vanessa asked Charles about his wife and children, and Charles shared with her that his oldest daughter - a junior in high school - had just auditioned for the school play. By the time they reached the door, Vanessa saw her beloved Shadow through the window as the pup ran up to the door to greet her "mom".

"What in the world?" Vanessa wondered out loud.

"What's that?" Charles questioned.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Shadow is here. Stella usually has her while I'm gone and I know school's not out yet, so Stellz shouldn't be here."

She proceeded to open the door and the two walked in, Vanessa leaning down to pick up an excited Shadow.

"Hey, Baby Girl. What's going on? Who brought you home?" she asked, as Shadow soaked her face with puppy kisses. "I know, I know, I missed you too!" Vanessa scrunched her nose and pulled the dog away from her face.

"I hope you don't expect _me_ to kiss you after _she_ slobbered all over you."

Vanessa turned her attention to the stairs and watched as Zac descended the wooden steps.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had meetings all day?" her heart nearly skipped a beat as she greeted him.

"I missed you, too," he picked on her as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. The two held their intimate connection until the older gentleman cleared his throat. Zac shot a half grin in his direction. "Hey, Chuck."

"Mr. E.," Charles responded with a wink and a smile as he shook Zac's hand with a firm handshake. "Get her to bed," he said with a subtle nod in Vanessa's direction.

"I plan on it," Zac said as he took Vanessa's larger suitcase from the driver.

"Excuse me…" Vanessa looked at the two men. "Am I _not_ in the room?"

"To _sleep_," Charles emphasized, seemingly ignoring Vanessa's voice.

"Hello? Still here!" Vanessa waved her hands in the air to alert the two men of her presence.

"What's that you said? You've got to go? Another run? You'd better hurry; you don't want to be late," Zac teased the driver with a grin as Vanessa blushed.

Vanessa smacked Zac's arm to get his attention and pointed a finger at the older gentleman. "You knew he would be here didn't you? Uh!" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You texted him when we got in the car! I knew you were doing something with your phone because you weren't listening to me." Her eyes widened as she put the puzzle pieces together.

"You're very observant. Guess I'll just have to be a little more patient next time and wait to call until you've fallen asleep," Charles commented with a devious smile.

"Thank you for the ride, Charles. We'll see you soon," Vanessa told him in a pointed tone, before dropping her voice back to its polite normalcy. "Tell Olivia good luck with the play. Let us know when it is. If we're able to work it out, we'd love to come and see her."

"I'll pass the message along," Charles told her as he gave her a hug. "You get some rest."

"I will - after my meetings. Thanks again." Vanessa opened the door and watched for a moment as the limo driver headed down the front steps.

Once Charles was gone, she turned to face Zac.

"Okay, spill it."

"Spill what? Shadow's water? I don't have to, she already did that not long after we got here."

"Spill about why you're here. I mean, not that I mind because frankly I'm glad you're here, but why? What happened to all your meetings? I thought we said we'd just see each other later tonight."

"I may have fibbed a little with the hope that you were going to come home and _rest._ Since that's apparently _not _on your agenda at the moment, I'm here to change your mind." He stepped back toward the staircase and held his hand out inviting her to go ahead of him to the second floor."You're not going to your meetings, by the way."

Vanessa stood still as she watched and listened to him. "What do you mean 'not going to my meetings'? Zac, I have to. Evan said he's got to go over everything regarding _Beastly_ with me." Vanessa leaned down to set a squirming Shadow on the floor.

"Evan's coming by here. I talked to him myself earlier."

"Interfering with my business life? Not a good re-start, Efron."

"Not interfering. Just making sure you get some rest," he told her as he stepped back toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder blade pushing her gently. "It's actually more of a health concern than a business issue anyway." He added.

She resisted his urging and turned to look at him. "First you mess with my appointment and now you think you can just push me up to the bedroom? You're really making a bad impression this time around."

Zac moved his hand from her back and held both hands in the air, surrendering. "You won't rest down here. Between the mail, Shadow jumping all over you, messages to check and just being home in general…you know you won't rest. Just admit it."

Vanessa sighed. "Mom called you didn't she?"

"She did, but she didn't have to. I was on my way over there to pick up the Rat when you called her from the airport." He brought his fingers to his neck to perform the nervous habit that Vanessa was so familiar with. "But you were right…Chuck did text me as you guys were leaving the airport."

"So this _is_ a conspiracy then. Don't guess I can argue too much, can I?" she asked, as she walked into his open arms and allowed him to envelope her.

"Nope," he said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll take care of your bags. Why don't you head upstairs; I'll help you get settled in and then you can rest."

"Sure you will." Vanessa smiled against his chest and then stretched up to kiss his chin.

"Ah-ah," his voice took a slightly more serious tone. "You will rest for a while and I will make sure of it. No hanky-panky until after your nap time." He sucked in a breath and mumbled to himself, _"No matter how much my body fights to tell me otherwise."_

"What was that last part?" Vanessa questioned as she stepped onto the first stair. "You and Mom and Charles have all been mumbling stuff. You need to stop that."

"I said," Zac followed her with her suitcase in tow and gestured with his head for her to move on up the steps, "Evan said to call him whenever you are up and moving again. He can come by later after he leaves the office, or he can come by here tomorrow morning sometime. If he comes by tonight we'll get some take-out or something. Whatever you want to do."

He watched as Vanessa climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom, practically letting her body fall onto the bed. Watching her tired features gave Zac an idea and caused a mischievous smile to form on his face. He looked toward the closet and then back at Vanessa. _Oh, yeah…_ he remembered to keep his mouth shut and not comment out loud, this time…_ I'll take care of your bags alright._

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

Zac tucked her suitcase into the closet just to get it out of the way and then crawled up beside her on the bed. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them as he sat and just looked at her for a moment.

"Hey Beautiful," he started softly. "Your bath is getting cold in there you know."

"My what?" Vanessa opened her eyes and looked toward his voice. She rolled onto her side and tilted her head with a curious look.

"Your bubble bath. I cut the water off just as you came in the door. I'd say it's probably cooled down enough for you to get in and relax for a little bit. What d'ya say?" Zac slid off the bed and held his hands out toward her.

"I'd say that sounds absolutely wonderful." She smiled and sat up for just a second before scooting her legs over to the edge of the bed.

Zac took one of her hands and gently pulled her up from the mattress then led her into the spacious bathroom. The Jacuzzi tub was filled with bubbles sending the vanilla aroma throughout the tiled room. They could see just a little bit of steam still rising from the tub so Vanessa stepped closer to try and dip her hand into the water.

"Wait, I'll check that." Zac quickly pulled her just a step backwards.

"Okay…" she bit her bottom lip and watched as he lifted a few of the bubbles out with his forearm as he tested the temperature.

"Ooo, no, that's just about right I'd say." He looked at her and smiled.

Vanessa shifted her weight onto her right foot and began to pull off the boots that she had yet to remove.

"No you don't." Zac stopped her with a smile. "Here, let me." He looked into her eyes with determination as he moved within inches of her body. "You relax and I'll get you all set for a nice, hot, muscle-soothing bath."

She looked at him and chuckled just under her breath. When he reached for the hem of her thin, long-sleeved t-shirt she lowered her eyebrows just a touch but kept the smile on her face.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" she questioned his intent.

"If you'll let me, I'm just going to get you undressed so you can get into the tub," he informed her.

"Really?" She asked with a little shake of her head and one raised eyebrow.

"Arms up," Zac instructed and began to pull her shirt upwards over the tanned skin of her belly.

Vanessa protested for just a second before becoming a two-year old again and raising her arms over her head in order for him to remove her shirt. She noticed immediately that he didn't make any move to kiss her shoulder, her stomach, her breast, her face, or any other part of her body.

Zac then pointed at the chair sitting in front of the small vanity. He turned it around in order for her to sit down and then proceeded to lift her left leg and tug on the boot until he felt the slight bit of suction release. He sat the first leather item off to the side and gently placed her foot back on the floor as he repeated the action with her right boot.

She couldn't help but smile softly the entire time he was working with her lower extremities. She sat pretty much helpless with just her bra covering part of her upper body. He was working gently to rid her of the leg warmers that had become far too hot the minute he had ordered her up the stairs.

And just as she felt the coolness at the loss of that clothing Zac reached for the button on her jeans.

"Do you want me to stand up?" she asked a bit nervously. Her body was reacting the way it normally did when he undressed her. Even through the aching muscles and the need for sleep she could already feel particular parts of her anatomy coming alive at his touch. Still she noted mentally that he hadn't made any sexual move whatsoever. That thought just drove her loving cravings even further.

Zac nodded at her and helped her stand as he tugged the zipper on the tight jeans and then began to peel them down over the tight muscles of her thighs. He noticed a small quiver as his fingers touched her smooth legs. "Sorry," he tore his eyes from her legs and looked up to catch her watching him.

"Why?" she asked somewhat cautiously.

Zac took in a slow breath. "This is supposed to be to help you, not for me." He admitted and pulled the blue jean material down over her calves.

Vanessa reached down and grasped his shoulders as she lifted each foot to help him remove her pants. "You mean I _don't_ get to undress you once you're done with me?" her breath hitched slightly as Zac tried to inconspicuously move his hands up to the skimpy waistline of her panties.

"Not this time, my dear. I told you. No fooling around until after you've had a nice nap." At that point Zac realized looking toward her face was a desperate mistake. "Do not pout at me about this."

"You didn't say fooling around. You said no 'hanky-panky'." She jutted her bottom lip out as he rolled his eyes.

"I think they're the same thing." Zac held his breath as he cautiously hooked his fingers into her underwear and began to roll them off her buttocks. He really was trying to make as little contact as possible because of the similar signals his own body was giving him. If she came up with a good enough excuse he knew his plan would probably be thrown out the window or down the drain.

"No they aren't." She pressed her lips together and pulled a breath through her nose, closing her eyes with the sensual touch he was inadvertently providing. "Hanky-panky would be us actually making love, possibly right here in the tub." She looked down at him kneeling in front of her practically naked body with his face so close to her most sensitive, intimate area which he had just stripped of its clothing. She swallowed to wet her dry throat as she stepped out of the soft, silky undergarment.

"Zac." He looked up at her with blue eyes nearly burning.

"Turn around," he ordered softly as he reached up to her waist, twisting her skin gently to make her move her body.

She felt him stand behind her and place his hands on her shoulders, his fingers fiddling with the narrow bra straps that lingered on her shoulders.

"Fooling around is what we do all the time, touching, kissing…" she continued the thought placing one of her hands over one of his on her shoulder and turned her neck to look up into his face. "…touching, kissing…" Zac allowed her to pull his hand down toward her lips and watched as she placed a simple kiss on his palm. She then leaned her cheek into his hand and licked the tip of his pinky with her tongue.

"Ok, and maybe a little bit of licking and tickling and touching and kissing," she finished quietly as Zac smiled.

"And these days," he retracted his hand slowly and began working to unlatch the two hooks and eyes on the back of her bra, "the fooling around usually leads to hanky-panky. Especially when I haven't been able to touch you for a week or more."

"See, you do understand what I'm saying." She turned to face him once more after he removed the slick covering from her breasts. "I need the hanky-panky or at least some fooling around before I can even think about relaxing or sleep or meetings or anything."

"Mmm-hmmm." Zac allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and circled his own arms around her bare waist. _Her naked waist…_meaning that his hands fell naturally onto her naked hips making him pull her closer to his not so naked, but obviously energized, penis.

"Go ahead," she pressed herself a bit tighter against him and pulled teasingly at the short hairs on the base of his neck. "Tell me my Baby Boo doesn't want to join me for this nice, hot, soothing, bath. You know how well we fit in this tub together. And you know how well we can fool around in this tub together. Remember?"

"Nessa," Zac's voice was getting close to that dangerously low point when he usually relinquished whatever control he had.

"Hmmm?" She tiptoed up to brush her lips against his, letting her breasts press against his chest.

"Get in the tub before it gets cold. I'm gonna wash your back, and I'll wash your hair and then you're just gonna relax in here while I make sure Shadow is content, turn down the bed and get a towel for you."

"But…" she ran her fingers under his t-shirt and slowly moved them over his warm chest until he grasped her wrists and urged her toward the extra large tub.

"No buts…except for yours, in the tub, now." He grasped her waist as she raised one leg over the side of the tub and gently stuck her toes into the water. Once she was in, seated and covered with the sweet smelling bubbles, Zac smiled.

"See, now doesn't that feel just heavenly?" he teased.

"It would feel even better if I had your body behind me so I could snuggle up to you. I could probably fall asleep right here…" she let her body begin to slide beneath the water. "Ooo, did you see that? I could drown in here if you leave me alone. I could fall asleep and slide under the water and then what? If you aren't in here with me…"

"Vanessa, stop," Zac attempted before she pulled her ultimate will-breaker out of her mental bag of tricks.

"Pretty please, Boo?" she allowed the tears to well up in her eyes almost too naturally. When she reached for his hand and their eyes met, she continued by pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I love you and I've missed you. I really just want to spend every second I can with you. Please?"

The tears never escaped her eyes miraculously. Instead, she saw his resolve melt and knew she had won when he pulled the t-shirt over his head. Before showing her even an inch of anything that lay below his jeans Zac pointed a finger at her and sighed. "I'm only gonna say this one time so listen closely. No hanky-panky until you get some sleep. The fooling around will be at my discretion. Got it?"

She nodded and quickly replaced the sad face with that of a content young woman who was getting her way from the man she loved.

"Lean up, Hot Stuff," he instructed as he began to maneuver his nakedness into the water behind her. "Dear God, that feels amazing," he mumbled as the warm water covered his thighs. His hardness slid into the perfect comfortable position as Vanessa scooted back against him. She pulled his arms around her and wove their hands together over her belly button.

"What'd I tell you about mumbling?" she mentioned as she let her body relax against his.

Zac bent his neck forward just enough to place a kiss under her ear and then nibbled her earlobe. "I said," he let his breath tickle her ear before continuing, "you are way too persuasive for your own good. And, you were right, you do feel a lot better snuggled up against me in here."

"Thought so," she agreed as she closed her eyes and let the ideas of fooling around drift to the opposite side of the tub.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

Zac trailed his fingers behind the drops of water that he had just sprinkled over Vanessa's shoulder. She sat, completely content and almost asleep, with her head resting against his sternum and arms and hands relaxed under the water on his thighs and knees.

She had stopped making the light, satisfied moaning noises just a few minutes after he had gently washed her back and allowed her to lean against him completely. She had tried, unsuccessfully, to tuck her hand behind her waist in order to give him a little added incentive to stay in the tub with her. Instead he had caught her fingers just in time and promised her that he would stay put if she would just relax. So she had.

Now as he kissed her mass of tropical scented hair on the top of her head he reached into the water and pulled her right hand out. Vanessa barely noticed that he was moving a part of her body, but she smiled when he began to softly kiss her fingertips.

"Hey, Island Princess," Zac whispered toward her cheek, "it's about time to get out of the water. You're pruning."

Vanessa breathed in deeply but didn't give him any other reaction. So they sat for another minute with him caressing her hand and arm. "Nessa, Baby." He prodded.

"Don't wanna get out," she sighed, making him smile. "I'm perfectly happy to take my nap right here. I'm warm and comfy."

Zac moved his hips slightly, adjusting his body to try and make her feel less comfortable. He felt his penis now back at its un-excited level and pushed the thought of tub foreplay from his mind.

"Well Beautiful, I hate to tell you this, but my external _thermometer_ has gone down. That means the water is getting colder and if you have any hopes of the…uh…_mercury_ rising again tonight…then we need to get out before there's significant shrinkage." His words were only partially joking.

Vanessa stretched her neck as she thought and then she scooted her hips backwards until she pressed up against Zac's naked groin completely. "I really am comfy in here," she commented quietly as her lips met the soft skin on his neck. "But I have to admit, I don't wanna break your _thermometer._" She grinned as he looked down at her with a roll of his eyes. "I much prefer his temperature to be _up_. I think it's easier for both of us to be satisfied when the _mercury rises._"

Zac placed his thumb and index finger on her jawbone and pulled her face toward him. He leaned down and placed a teasing, succulent kiss on her lips. Their mouths were molded together until Zac felt the hum of a wanting moan escaping through her lips.

He pulled back just enough for their eyelashes to flutter against each other as their eyes opened and met. "There. Now we've fooled around. Happy?" he asked as his lips twisted upwards slightly.

Vanessa licked her lips and again pressed her moist skin up against his flaccid length. "Not unless that means you're going to really let me get my hands on you and get started with the hanky-panky." She pouted slightly when he shook his head, and then pressed her lips together to try and hide the yawn that followed.

"Oh no you don't." Zac pushed her forward slightly and reached around her to begin letting the cooler water out of the bathtub. "I'm not going to let you get me all worked up and then fall asleep before you can finish the job."

Vanessa's mouth dropped open but before she could actually protest Zac kissed her cheek and began forcing his body up and out of the tub.

"Stay put," he ordered her in his loving way. Vanessa leaned back against the cool porcelain and watched him dry his body just enough to put his underwear on. He glanced into the tub then back at Vanessa when he was satisfied that the water hadn't dropped too far. "I've gotta get a couple of things together in the bedroom. I'll be right back. Don't. Get. Out."

Vanessa relaxed her shoulders and smiled at him. "Ok." She whined slightly and watched as he walked out the door. Her eyes closed instinctively, but it was more of a reaction to keep his image in her mind, than one of sleepiness – although that was a part of it.

She heard him putting something on the bedside table and then his voice speaking to Shadow.

"_Alright__,__ Rat. Your time on the bed is up. It's Mommy and Daddy's turn," _he informed the little dog.

Vanessa smiled. She would never let him get away with calling her dog a rat. Problem was, Shadow answered to it, took to it, and seemed to love it, as long as the word came from Zac's mouth only…no one else's.

She heard the bedroom door open and close along with the small 'yip' that followed the "_I told you…" _line from the animal's fatherly figure.

When Zac returned to the bathroom he pulled open the closet door and let out a laugh when he unfurled the oversized bath towel and turned around to face Vanessa. "Are you serious? Where did _this_ come from?" he asked as he held up the towel bearing their faces and the words "_You are the music in me…" _on a green background.

Vanessa grinned. "A fan in Wilmington gave it to me. I couldn't say 'no'. Not to mention it means I can have you wrapped around me whenever I want now." She cocked her eyebrows in his direction making them both laugh.

"Alright, out of the tub." Zac stepped closer to the side and offered her his hands to help her out of the water before opening the towel and wrapping it around her.

"What now?" she asked and stood still for just a second before Zac scooped her up slowly and headed for the bedroom.

"Candles?" she asked shyly as she noticed that he had decorated the room with a few Jasmine Vanilla fragranced candles and had bottles of the same scented massage oil and lotion on the bedside table. "You weren't intending on going to meetings at all today were you?"

Zac kissed her forehead and let his lips glide around her hairline. "Well I wasn't intending to use this stuff until tonight or tomorrow. But since you didn't stick to your plan then I don't have to stick to mine either." He breathed in, letting her freshly bathed scent fill his senses.

Vanessa tilted her head to the side letting him move his lips down to her neck. She wondered if he truly knew how much she enjoyed his touch and even the simplest of his kisses.

She took the opportunity, as they stepped closer to the bed, to use just her index finger on his jaw to urge his mouth back to hers.

He allowed her to kiss his lips several times as he stood cradling her beside the bed. Finally he put her down gingerly on the carpet beside the mattress and held her shoulders tightly to savor the kiss they were sharing.

"Did I mention that I love you?" Vanessa asked breathlessly between their lip-locks.

"You may have." Zac pressed their lips together again and weaved his hands through her wet hair. "And I love you. Which is why…" Zac pulled back and pressed his lips together before pointing toward the pillows at the head of the bed. "Lay down on your tummy. Put the towel under you so you don't get the sheets all wet."

Vanessa let him help her unwrap the terrycloth from around her body and then stood completely nude, again, watching as he placed it length-wise on the bed. She took a closer look at the bottle of sensual lotion and oil on the bedside table and grinned back at her boyfriend before following his instructions and climbing onto the bed. "I get a Zac massage?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeesss," he informed her with a slightly playful answer. He watched her intently as she moved to make sure her breasts were in a comfortable position before letting the rest of her body relax in its place.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips in anticipation. "Is it a _naked_ Zac massage?" she asked hopefully.

"Enough questions already. Just lay down so I can get to work, would you?" he huffed in jest.

Vanessa crossed her arms on one of the pillows and laid her right cheek down as she waited to find out what he had planned. Zac looked at her body lying in front of him and willed himself to stay calm. He loved every inch of her skin. He loved making love with her and being joined to her body. And he loved that she trusted him enough to do what he said. That made him feel responsible for her, protective of her, and above all it made her his.

He wanted to be the one who could help her relax and the only one who would use _these_ measures to convince her to change her plans. For five years he had strived to find the perfect way to catch and keep her attention and her love. And knowing that he had it, Zac knew he didn't want to let it go…no matter what he had to do.

For that reason alone he climbed easily onto her thighs and ran his hands smoothly over her back. "You go to sleep for a while, Baby. Then, when you wake up, if you want a naked Zac massage…I'm all yours. Whatever you want."

The first massage he would provide was one to show his pure love for her and every inch of her body. He wanted her to relax, sleep and just enjoy her time at home, with him.

The second would be for both of them, filled with love, but the intentions of that one would be purely for pleasure. And he knew, after that _deep tissue massage,_ his love would sleep uninterrupted through the rest of the night and well into the next morning.

**KTZLF*TRUE*LOVE*WILL*ALWAYS*FIND*ITS*WAY!**


	5. Jetlagged 2

**Hi Everyone! Here's part 2. And in actuality, this is where this conversation actually began. CNC & I love interaction with the parents and with little Shadow too! :) Hope you enjoy as well.**

**Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews, for reading, and for letting us know when you see Zanessa news or if you have ideas that might just spark an interesting 'conversation' for us! We love all your ideas and are very happy that you enjoy the stories that we're creating!**

**KTZLF! True Love Always Finds Its Way! -adc & cnc

* * *

  
**

Zac couldn't help the smile that formed on his face Friday morning. He looked at the naked body beside him and was quite content and proud of himself for keeping her _occupied_ enough to keep her thoughts off of work for the entire night. Of course after the lengthy massage and follow-up _exercise_ routine, plus a second massage – of sorts – neither one of them felt like getting out of bed.

He reached a single finger out to run down her arm and then stopped himself as his stomach growled. The one thing they had neglected the previous night was dinner. Zac had fully intended to let Vanessa sleep after the first massage, fix dinner and then eat when she awoke. But the minute he had lifted his weight from her thighs she had begun to mumble and grumble that he'd better not be leaving her naked and alone on the bed.

That led to Vanessa snuggling her body against his, her hands wandering over his body, his body responding, and then there was some line about one particular muscle feeling _tense_ and needing a _workout_. Within the following hour both were sated, completely relaxed and drifting to sleep.

The rumbling in his belly griped at him enough that Zac figured it was time to roll out of the bed and figure out what breakfast would hold. He carefully lifted the covers off his body and nearly laughed when he tried to find his boxers in order to at least have some part of his body covered when he traipsed down the stairs.

_What in the world?_ He had two thoughts about removing the underwear from Vanessa's grasp. 1) Would it wake her up? and 2) Had she held onto those the entire time after removing them from his body?

With a sigh he moved from the bed and opened the top drawer of the dresser. Yes, it was Vanessa's lingerie drawer. Yes, she attempted to hide various items of his in that drawer under the delusion that he didn't know that she still stole clothing from him.

_Four pair? Vanessa Anne, four pairs of my boxers are in here__, _he thought with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes._ Crazy woman. I have an entire drawer of socks and boxers directly under hers and yet she puts my boxers in her drawer._

He removed all four pair and opened the second drawer of the dresser tucking three of them into their rightful place. If she wanted to wear his underwear she could at least have a better choice. She could choose from the variety that had collected in this drawer at his second home.

Zac covered himself and looked back toward the bed. Should he give her a kiss and let her know it was morning? _Nah._ The whole reason for him being at her house, after all, was to make sure she rested.

The movement in the corner of the room caught his eye just before he stepped out the door. Shadow lifted her head and looked at him curiously. Zac stepped back toward the dog and knelt down in front of the pet bed.

"Don't give me that look." He spoke in a whisper as the dog pushed out her chin wanting some physical attention. "It was your choice to come back in here last night. You were the one scratching at the door. If it were up to me you would've stayed out but your Mommy is under the impression that you missed her _sooo much_. I think you are just a perverted little princess who likes to be in the room…" he paused when the dog stretched her body up and licked him on the chin. He looked at the bed and then at Shadow. "I'm talking about my sex life with a dog. Perverted Princess," he repeated.

Shadow didn't flinch when Zac lifted her from the cushioned cloth and placed her on the bed beside Vanessa. "Do not wake her up, Rat," he told the tiny dog. "If you were as entertained last night as Mommy and I were you'll just lay back down right here and go back to sleep."

The two loves of Vanessa's life looked at each other seriously for just a moment before Shadow circled a spot adjacent to Zac's pillow, plopped her little body down, and closed her eyes.

"Thought so," Zac mumbled.

He silently made his way out of the bedroom door and down to the kitchen. He was still shaking off the pleasurable thoughts from the hours he and Vanessa had spent together the last evening. Zac opened the refrigerator and finally let the morning reality set in.

"There's nothing here," he mentioned out loud.

He pulled the quart-sized carton of milk from the bottom shelf and opened the spout. "Ewwwww!" the shiver and the choke in his throat were enough to make him close the carton and chuck it at the sink. "She was just home last weekend. How the hell is the refrigerator empty?"

He opened the freezer door to the sight of a pound roll of ground turkey, frozen pizzas and frozen vegetables. The cabinets held a similar story: pasta, pasta sauces, canned veggies and the carton of Diet Cokes. He closed those doors and moved over to the island counter in the center of the room. He leaned against the marble top and tried to remember seven or eight days ago when they were at this very house.

His eyes moved around the room trying to remember what they had consumed last weekend. He spotted the four cooler-type containers sitting on the floor near the sink.

"Zen." He nodded in remembrance. The nutritional food company had wrangled his girlfriend into giving them a testimonial to put on their website. And in true Vanessa fashion she wanted to try a number of their choices before formulating her quote. He had even been the one to pick up some of the food for her.

Zac crossed his arms over his naked chest and looked down at his bare toes. One look at the clock told him he really didn't want to be awake at this hour, 6:30'ish, let-alone leaving the house. But he knew it was up to him to be the 'hunter and gatherer' this particular Friday morning if either of them wanted to eat breakfast.

The man of the house took the steps two by two back to the bedroom and grabbed his jeans from the floor along with a fresh t-shirt. He threw the clothes on and headed toward the garage. He had one idea of a cheap, un-papped location for breakfast…a place where he could eat in and then take out some leftovers to bring back to his beautiful, sound-asleep, lover.

Zac let his short agenda run through his brain as he waited for the heavy garage door to open. He rolled his eyes at the man in the car across the street who quickly raised his camera to snap pictures. The actor flicked one rude finger up at the man before grinning and zipping past him on the narrow road.

_Busted__,_Zac thought to himself. _And I couldn't be happier about it._

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

"Knock knock!" Zac called as he turned the doorknob and stuck his head inside the front door of the Hudgens' home. His pride was still riding high from the fact that he had taken care of Greg and Gina's daughter, followed Gina's orders in the process, and had left Vanessa sleeping.

All in all, they should be quite proud of him as well. After all, he was now retrieving a home-cooked meal for their oldest child.

"Kitchen." He heard Gina's voice call as he slipped in and closed the door behind him.

Zac followed the warm sweet smell down the hallway and into the heat of the kitchen where Gina was busy with two skillets filled with pancake mix. The hungry 23 year old noticed the plate full of hot cakes sitting beside his second mother and moved directly to the food.

He ignored the looks coming from the kitchen table as he grabbed the top pancake and stuffed half of it into his mouth. He bent down instinctively and gave Gina a kiss on the cheek as he chewed and savored the flavor.

Three sets of eyes watched as he grabbed an extra plate from the cabinet and then stacked four more pancakes onto the plate before heading toward the breakfast table.

"Hungry much?" the teenage voice poked at him and scooted her plate just a little farther down the table to make room for her virtual big brother.

Zac leaned down and placed a kiss on Stella's cheek before plopping into the chair beside her to continue eating.

"Good morning?" Stella looked at the young man with a grin covering her face. She shook her head when Zac looked at her with cheeks puffed full of food.

Zac grinned and looked up at Vanessa's 15 year old sister while swallowing at least a bit of the bread in his mouth.

"Sorry," he spoke around the food, keeping his mouth closed for the most part. "Good morning, Stella Bella. Mornin' Mama G. and, um, Papa Bear." Zac smiled as he remembered at least a few of his manners.

Gina brought the serving plate of pancakes to the table to let her husband and second daughter dig in. She looked at Zac as she kept hold of the spatula in one hand and grabbed the back of a chair with the other.

"How is she?" Gina inquired since Zac had offered no indication of Vanessa's whereabouts.

Greg Hudgens rattled the newspaper in his hand and pulled it up enough to cover most of his face as he waited for Zac's answer. The boy's face gave away a lot more than Vanessa's father really wanted to know.

Zac finished chewing and swallowed quickly before answering Mama G. "She was sleeping when I left with Shadow beside her. I think she is content, relaxed and resting _very well_ … now … If I do say so myself."

They heard the paper rattle again, this time accompanied by a slight grunt from the man behind it.

"Not what we need to hear about. Watch it, Son."

"Oh," Zac hesitated as he thought about Greg's warning. "Sorry, _Dad_."

Zac bit his lip as he waited for Greg's reaction. The silence behind the paper scared the younger man just a bit.

Greg took in a breath and then lowered the paper just enough to glare over top of it, and his glasses, in Zac's direction. He looked toward his wife with an _'I told you so'_ kind of fatherly look.

Stella sat still with wide eyes, also waiting on the reaction. She did her best to hold in her laughter but the slight snort that passed through her nose told them all that she was on the verge of an all-out laughing fit.

After a second breath Greg put his focus back on Zac. "You'd better watch yourself, Mr. Hot-Shot-People's-Choice-Whatever-You-Are."

"What?" Zac gave an astonished look toward Mr. Hudgens, acting the part of a surprised boyfriend somewhat well. "It's better than some of the names you call me. Go ahead, admit it. Van's told me some of the things you've called me…or at least what you used to call me. I thought _Dad_ would be a compliment," he attempted.

Stella looked at her father and raised her eyebrows. The signal was one Greg Hudgens rolled his eyes at. It meant his daughter was taking Zac's side; and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"You know, he's right Dad," Stella joined in. "Do the words _Daughter Stealer_ or _Uninvited Bag of Testosterone_ ring a bell with you?"

Greg quickly dropped the paper and pointed a finger at his youngest child. "I never…" he began and then quickly stopped because he didn't want to carry the lie any further.

"Really?" Zac looked at Stella and then back toward Greg with wide eyes. "V never shared those in particular."

Stella leaned toward Zac and nudged him with her elbow to gain his attention. "Ness probably never heard those. I've just got this sixth sense for translating Dad's unintelligible grumbles." She grinned and cocked her eyebrows up and down.

Greg's lips pushed together as he let more air run through his nose. His pointing now wavered between Stella and Zac who could nearly hear Greg's teeth grinding in embarrassment. The head of the household looked to his wife and quickly found no help. Gina stood with a hand over her mouth holding in the laughter that was dying to seep out.

"Don't you have some place you need to be, Young Lady?" Greg's dark eyes stared straight at his daughter.

Gina came to the rescue of her youngling at least. "Get your stuff, Stella, and let's go before your father finds some more of those _endearing_ words for you!" she offered.

Stella smiled at her mom, elbowed Zac again and took a few more bites from her plate. After that she stood up and took her plate to the sink before beginning to gather her school supplies.

Zac and Greg both ate more without a word spoken between them. But after a moment Zac lifted his head and began looking around. He chewed the big bite slowly as his brain began to function and interpreted what was happening around him. He swallowed and slowly licked the food remnants of his teeth as he glanced toward Gina.

"Wait…" he swallowed again. "Mama G., you and Stellz are leaving?" He watched Stella throw a hoodie on over her school clothes and stuffed her hairbrush into the backpack. "I mean, like, leaving right now…leaving me here…alone…with…" Zac used his eyes only to point toward Greg.

Stella and Gina both grinned, especially when they noticed a somewhat evil grin appearing on Greg's own face.

"Yep," Greg answered for his wife. "Stella's gotta get to school. You remember those days don't you? What's wrong, _Son_? Scared to be alone with the old Papa Bear for some reason?" He threw out the nickname that he had heard Zac use many times.

Zac leaned back in his chair trying to re-gather his wits. He suddenly regretted the initial words he had used this morning to describe Vanessa being 'relaxed'. He looked at Gina and Stella with a face that nearly pleaded with them to stay a while longer.

"Did you need some milk with your pancakes, Sweetheart?" Gina offered as a little break from the playful strain.

Zac shook his head at her and let a somewhat playful grin form as he turned to answer Greg's question. "Me, sc-scared?" he let his voice quiver. "Frankly, _Sir_, at this moment, yes I am."

Greg rolled his eyes and shook his head as both men began to smile. Zac took another bite of his breakfast and then watched as Gina dug through her purse looking for her keys.

Zac wiped his mouth with the napkin from his lap and then stood up and walked to Stella's side. He looked down at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mama G., don't worry about your keys. I'm gonna take Stella to school," he informed everyone. "C'mon, Stellz, let's get goin'. Don't want you to be late."

Greg scoffed at him. "Chicken." He let a lazy glare flow from his eyes to Zac's. "Someday, Mr. Superstar Son…Someday it'll be just me and you."

Zac grinned knowing that he was getting away from that very situation, luckily, today. "Um, sure, _Dad_…but I will avoid it as long as possible. Come on, Stella Bella, let's go!"

Zac dropped another kiss on Gina's cheek and picked up another pancake on the way out of the kitchen. Both of the parents followed the two-some to the door to make sure they got on their way safely.

"Prepping to take kids to school already, Zac Attack?" Stella picked at him as they stepped out onto the porch. "Something you aren't telling us?"

Zac picked up on the fact that Greg was behind them as the teenager threw her barbs.

"I'm telling you that I _need_ a good excuse to leave_ now!_ And you," he started, while pointing a finger in Stella's direction, "are that excuse. Get in the car, Sister Dearest."

Greg grinned and grumbled at the same time. It was a trait Gina noticed he had picked up soon after Vanessa had played with a boy for the very first time, around age three.

"Smart move, Mister," Greg called after the two as they loaded into the car. "And you, Little Miss… You don't need to delve into that subject with him or Vanessa."

As she listened, Gina's mind came back around to her oldest daughter. "Oh, Zac, speaking of our other daughter… shouldn't you be getting back over there to make sure she doesn't leave the house just yet?"

Zac stopped before sliding into the driver's seat. He held onto the door with one foot inside the car and the other on the ground as he gave a somewhat sheepish grin to his Mama G.

"I put her suitcase in the closet…and padlocked it last night. She can't get to her clothes. Plus…" he reached into his pocket and produced a second set of car keys, "I'm drivin' her car and brought the keys to mine as well." He shrugged his shoulders as though the explanation should've been obvious.

Greg's eyes widened with true surprise. "You locked her out of her own closet? _Bold move__,__ Efron!_" he uncrossed his arms and sent a salute toward Zac. "I have a new respect for you. Although…" he turned to Gina, "remind me to check and see if he's still alive later today after he goes back to her house."

They all four shared a laugh as Stella and Zac settled into the Mercedes seats and buckled their seatbelts. Greg and Gina closed the door to the house as the car backed out of the driveway. The morning had already been better than either of them expected.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEALWAYSFINDSITSWAY**

Less than a block from Vanessa's family home a familiar ringtone sounded on Zac's phone. He peeked toward Stella knowing he shouldn't answer the phone while he was driving, but also knowing that not answering a call from the love of his life might just be even more detrimental to his health at that very moment.

Stella watched with interest as Zac lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey Baby, what are you doin' up so early?" he spoke cautiously.

The sound of Vanessa's voice wasn't playful or barely awake. Even Stella could tell that from the opposite seat of her sister's car.

"_Don't you 'Hey Baby' me__,__ Zachary Efron! Your ass better be back at this house in 30 seconds or I'm pushing your precious Audi into the street and I'll be butt-naked doing it!" _

Zac hadn't expected Vanessa to be exactly chipper with him not there when she woke up…but he wasn't quite sure how angry she might be. That's why he had hoped to be back with breakfast before she woke up.

Stella placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Zac with eyes as wide as silver dollars. "You're toast," she whispered in Zac's direction as he silently shushed her in return.

"Mmmm," Zac reacted to Vanessa's last line. "Promise? You know the paps are already at the house this morning, right V? I'm sure they would _love_ to get a shot of you prancing around naked in the driveway."

Vanessa's side of the conversation went quiet momentarily as she thought of the prospects of his words. _"Just get back here! I need my clothes__,__ Zac! I have a photo shoot this afternoon. You know that."_

"Vanessa, you've got a whole closet full of clothes…" Zac tried to tease.

"_Zac!"_ she yelled through the phone causing Stella to shake her head.

"I'm leaving your parents' house. I'll be back there in just a little bit." Zac quickly hung up the phone before she could yell again.

Stella looked at Zac and shook her head. "That's not the end of it you know."

Zac smiled a nervous grin. "You don't have to go home to her."

The both laughed as the phone rang again. Zac quickly handed the phone to Vanessa's sister.

"Answer that, would you?" he laughed when Stella cringed and took the phone. "I'm drivin'. I shouldn't answer it. Especially since I'm drivin' V's car," he commented.

"Zac, she's gonna say words I'm not supposed to hear. You hung up on her while she was yelling at you!" Stella tried to hand the phone back to him.

"Meh…whatever words she says, Papa Bear will swear I taught to her and you both. Sooo, it's all on my shoulders. Now just answer it before she calls your parents!" Zac ordered.

Stella's face scrunched up in fear as she held the phone up and accepted the call. Before she could even speak Vanessa launched into her tirade again.

"_Zachary__,__ did you effin just hang up on me? __Really,__ Efron? If you even remotely dream of stickin' your _Troy_ into my_ Gabriella_ EVER again you'd better be a hell of a lot closer to this house than behind a brown and white plank fence off of Cahuenga."_

Stella's eyes completely bugged out and her throat went dry, even with the slight grin on her face. She pressed her lips together as Zac sat dumbfounded behind the leather covered steering wheel.

Zac looked over at Vanessa's little sister and nearly snorted, adding to the blush on his face.

Stella raised her eyebrows as she leaned against the door of the car. Vanessa was obviously catching her breath for the next round. "Troy and Gabriella?" Stella mouthed at Zac and shook her head.

Zac shrugged his shoulder and felt more blood rushing into his cheeks. He watched Stella put her hand over her eyes as she tried to shake the image from her head.

"Um, V?" Stella dared to speak to her sister. "Hey, Nessa?" the teen waited to make sure she had her sister's attention. "Um, I have a feeling that comment was about your sex life…and I just don't think I need to know what you've each named your, um, your private parts. That might just require years of therapy for me to get over."

"_Stellz? What the…"_ Vanessa began again with a little less edge in her voice. _"Why are you…"_ the questions lined up in her mind. _"He put you up to answering the phone?"_ Stella could hear the wheels turning in her sister's brain.

"_Hold the phone up toward him__,__ Stella. I know he's beside you. Put your earbuds in or plug your ears somehow and hold the damn phone up. Make sure he can hear me. I am not done with him!"_

After the fun morning she had already shared with her sister's boyfriend Stella felt a little sorry for Zac and decided to stick up for him.

"Hey, Nessa, just…just calm down, ok? It's just a little after 8 in the morning. Zac hasn't let you oversleep or anything. He just…uh…left the house to…uh…get you some breakfast and mom made pancakes. Zac offered to take me to school figuring you were still asleep. We all know you're jetlagged and need to rest. So he's just takin' me to school and then he'll be home, I swear it."

Stella looked at the handsome man in the driver's seat who suddenly puckered his lips at her and sent a kiss flying through the air. "I. Love. You." He mouthed the three words at the young lady and winked, causing her to grin and toss him a wink in return.

In the meantime Vanessa was letting her little sister's words sink into her mind.

"_Does he have the keys to my closet and my car?"_ she still had a slight edge to her voice.

"Yep, he's got the keys to your closet and your car. I've seen them. And, by the way, I'm ridin' in your car right now. Smooth ride, Sis, good choice! It's a lot roomier than an _Audi_," Stella added, boosting Vanessa's ego over the car she had chosen for herself.

With the last line, Stella smirked knowing that Zac was the unofficial Audi spokes-model. She handed him the phone with a second wink in his direction.

"Hey, Baby. Yes, I've got the keys. You know I wouldn't just leave you there without a good reason. The only thing in the fridge was soured milk. That's no way to start this day. Not after the night we had." Zac turned his face away from Stella to hide his blushing cheeks.

Vanessa smiled softly on the other end. _"So you're bringing Mom's pancakes?"_ Zac could see her shyly sucking on her bottom lip as her temper tantrum faded.

He looked back at Stella and then down at the arm rest between the seats. He realized quickly that he had left the house without the takeout order that he so desperately needed. So he held his hand in the air for Stella to see and crossed his fingers. He winced as he spoke again to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Baby. I'm bringing Mama G's pancakes."

"_I'm still mad at you for locking my closet you know. My closet, Zac! You still don't get any Troy and Gabriella time. You took my Mercedes__, too, Zac__. That took some __balls,__ Efron. And, you left me in bed with nothing on…NOTHING."_

"I know." Zac answered through a sigh. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was absolute brilliance on his part. Someday they would look back on this and laugh. Someday.

"_I'm hanging up now before I get __mad again," _Vanessa informed him.

Zac let a relieved breath slip through his lips. "Go back to sleep, Baby. I promise I'll wake you up as soon as I get home. I'll bring you breakfast in bed…and I'll even take you shopping for new clothes."

"_You mean you'll give me your credit card so I can go shopping alone?" _she huffed slightly.

Zac paused knowing his answer could be the make or break point in this _discussion_. "No, I mean, _I'll_ take you shopping. I'll go with you, let you drive whichever car you want, carry your bags…and pay."

Vanessa slid back under the sheets wearing the sports bra and boxers that she had put on after finding the closet door locked.

"_Gabriella's a little more interested in Troy. But you still have a lot of making up to do. I'll be waiting on my breakfast."_

"We're pulling up at the school right now. I'll be there soon, Baby. Love you." Zac held the phone a little closer to his ear waiting for her similar response.

"_You'd better!" _Vanessa attempted to sound frustrated. _"Bye__,__ Stellz!" _she yelled into his ear hoping her sister could still hear her.

Zac jerked the phone from his ear and shook his head at the slight jolt of pain that she had just sent through his ear drum. He turned to look at Stella with eyes still squinting.

"Your sister says 'bye'," he relayed.

Stella grinned at him with a knowing look. "So I heard. Gabi and Troy gonna be ok?" she asked with a not-so-subtle laugh.

Zac pointed a finger at her and pressed his lips together as he shook his head. "Don't even go there. Your father said it earlier. Some things are not for you to delve into."

Stella laughed at the redness that had immediately formed in Zac's cheeks. She knew this was a bit of blackmail information that would likely come in handy somewhere down the road so she tucked it away for that future reference.

"Hey," Zac pulled into the drop-off line beside the school. "Do me a favor. Call Mama G. and ask her to wrap up four pancakes. Tell her I'll be back there in five minutes to pick them up and take them to V."

Stella quickly grabbed Zac's phone and dialed her mom's number. Zac listened to the series of "Hey, can you…Oh, ok…" and "Sure, I'll let him know," With the hopes that his little plan could still work out.

When Stella licked her lips and raised her eyebrows Zac knew there was some little caveat that he'd have to overcome. _Hopefully there are pancakes left!_ he thought.

"So?" Zac waited.

"Sooo…well, um…" Stella began. "It seems that Mom had to run to the store when she found her keys. So she's not at home right now."

"Ok." Zac nodded trying to process a plan B in his mind. "So will she be back in the next ten minutes or so?"

"Nooo," Stella held out, "but Dad's still at the house. Mom says to call Dad and have him pack up the pancakes. She's sure he'd be more than happy for you to run back by the house and pick them up. Just give him a call," she instructed.

"Ok…" Zac agreed. "So just call the house and tell Papa Bear I'll be there…" he stopped when Stella handed the phone back to him.

"I gotta go, Zac Attack. Gotta get to class. Sorry I can't help you any more this morning. Just call him. You know he's not that bad. And honestly, I think he got a kick out of you calling him 'Dad'! I bet he's always wanted a son!" she laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"But…" Zac held the phone in his hand and watched Stella jump out of the car. She turned her neck and blew a kiss toward him over her shoulder. Zac had to smile. It was Vanessa's signature move and Stella looked just like her when she used it.

Alone in the car he looked down at the cell phone and took a deep breath. _All I want is pancakes._ The car behind him beeped their horn making Zac move. Still his mind was fighting the various devils and angels that were sitting on his shoulders.

Should he call Papa Bear and go back to face him alone…for pancakes? Or should he return to Vanessa's house empty handed and face her wrath that he had already sparked on this fine morning? In the long run he knew the correct answer. And if he valued his relationship with the entire Hudgens clan he knew what he had to do.

"Hey, _Dad_," Zac began when Greg picked up the phone. "I knew I was forgetting something when I left a few minutes ago. Do you mind if I drop by again and grab some pancakes for Van? She woke up and can't find anything to eat." He listened to the amused voice on the other end. "Yes sir, I know you're at the house alone. But I've gotta admit…I'm in a bit of a bind. And at this point, facing Papa Bear Hudgens one on one is about the best option I've got."

**KTZLF*TRUE*LOVE*ALWAYS*FINDS*ITS*WAY**


	6. Zanessa's Fabulous Adventure

**This conversation came about the day of the _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_ premiere. Cncgrad & I wondered what would happen if Vanessa AND Zac were both on hand for the premiere. What makes me grin right now is the fact that our thoughts are at least similar to the bits and pieces that are being released. Still, this chapter is completely FICTIONAL. It's all based on a conversation that we had BEFORE the actual event took place.**

**Yes, we are still KTZLF'ing. Deep in our hearts we can't let go. True love will find its way!**

**We own nothing of these actors & actresses except for trinkets, magazines, DVD's and a couple of autographs (thank you Papa Bear, again!). We respect them and love them and hope deep in our hearts that one day, their true love will find its way. xoxoxo**

**All of your reviews, pm's & e-mails are welcome and appreciated so, so much! Please keep them coming, feed our addictions and fuel our obsession - Zac and Vanessa, that includes you! :D**

**KTZLF! -adc & cnc**

* * *

The entire building had a pink glow. Zac shook his head as he walked in the door and reluctantly took off his sunglasses. The red carpet was _red_ but somehow it still cast a pink glow. He rolled his eyes and asked himself again why he had agreed to be at this event. After all, he had sworn years ago that he would never be 'Sharpayed' again.

Still here he was.

It was her fault. And by her, he didn't even mean the blonde who portrayed the evil yet lovable character. It was that young woman's best friend, _his_ girlfriend – wait, his ex-girlfriend … no, she was still his … well, that was its own complicated part of his life. Suffice it to say, Zac's participation in this particular night was Vanessa's fault.

The worst part about this being Vanessa's fault? He wasn't even allowed to sit next to her during the movie. He couldn't even bring her a drink and whisper to her about the amount of work Ashley required on her hair. He couldn't stand beside her and let his hand rest in the most comfortable place possible on her small body.

Zac sighed. He would add those gripes to the others he planned to lodge against Vanessa later in the evening. He stared at the line of people already in the private viewing area that the club had set up. She _would _get to hear his complaints about this night. That he would make sure of.

As soon as he got to the penthouse and stepped off the elevator heads turned in his direction. Ashley was by his side in a heartbeat with arms wrapped around him and a huge smile on her face. She didn't know if Zac would show up or not. But both knew it meant a lot to her for him to be on hand for the movie that was focused solely on Ashley's high-strung character.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled up at his still-boyish face, even with the slight hint of a mustache and beard, and the short haircut he was now sporting.

Zac gave her a tight squeeze and a smile that told her he would only make an appearance for one of his dearest friends. "You owe me, big time." He grinned as the paparazzi surrounded them and began popping the flash bulbs.

Lucas stepped toward the two and joined them for a couple of shots before Zac caught the eye of the brunette who was standing away from the threesome. Vanessa had arrived earlier, purposefully, in order to leave the time just prior to the movie for the paps to pour over Zac…if he decided to show up.

When the crowd headed into the viewing area and the movie began rolling, two people remained outside the doors. With a quick last look around Zac and Vanessa approached each other without smiles on their faces.

"A t-shirt, really? Where's your _pink_ tie?" Vanessa commented on Zac's attire.

"I'm just here to show my support for my best friend." He commented as the two stepped toward each other leaving mere inches in between them.

"Uh!" Vanessa huffed. "Ashley is _my _best friend."

Zac rolled his eyes. "I'm not fighting with you about that. There are far too many other things that I need to gripe at you about." He stared down into her brown eyes watching her place her hands on her hips.

"Such as?" Vanessa shook her head with a 'let's hear it' kind of look on her face.

"Let's start…with the tie." He pulled the previously mentioned pink tie from the pocket of his suit coat that slightly covered his blue tee and dark denim jeans. He wadded the silk up in his hand and pointed his index finger directly against the tip of Vanessa's nose.

As Zac held his position with a near scowl on his face, he saw Vanessa's lips begin to press together, then her nose twitched under his finger making that cute, scrunched up face that drove him absolutely crazy. Then she giggled.

Zac dropped the tie over her shoulder and rolled his head backwards in exasperation.

"You _told_ me to pick out a tie." Vanessa whispered with raised eyebrows as she looked up at him. "I was just doing what you asked, _Sweetheart_."

Zac shook his head. "Keep your distance from me tonight _Babe_. Otherwise you just might find this tie wrapped around _your_ neck."

Vanessa's lips pulled up to the right as she smirked at his threat, rising up on her tiptoes due to the flat sandals she had chosen to wear. "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

Zac debated answering her before he opened the door to let Vanessa walk into the darkened theater-like area. "I'm sure you'd be happy with _either_." He spoke as she swept her body past him. He grabbed the tie off Vanessa's shoulder and stuffed it back into his pocket. He glared as she made her way into the darkness, with one more thought of the pink accessory that he could now envision covering the colorful butterfly tattoo that was strategically placed on – where else – Vanessa's neck.

He waited several beats before following behind her and making his way to a seat on the opposite side of the room. He pursed his lips and let out a breath. _Great_. Now the thought of Vanessa wearing the pink tie was going to overshadow much of Ashley's entire movie.

**KTZLF-TLFIW**

Zac and Vanessa both planned to make a quick exit following the movie. It was Ashley's night and since Lucas made an appearance in the movie he should get second or third billing. The fact that each of them was there supporting their friends really shouldn't matter. But, all things considered, everyone knew their attendance had to be acknowledged.

For that reason alone the p.r. gurus stopped the actor and actress before they could get too far away from the viewing area. "Could we get just a couple of shots of the HSM group together? Sort of a Troy and Gabriella still supporting Sharpay and Ryan?"

Zac looked at Ashley and shook his head. Ashley looked at Vanessa who just rolled her eyes and sighed. Lucas looked at all of them and then back at the photographers on hand.

"What the hey guys? How often do you get the four of us in one room these days?" He took Ashley by the arm and pulled her toward the cameramen. "Can you guys photoshop Corbin and Monique into these pictures?" The blond man put on a cheese-filled smile as he rested his chin on Ashley's shoulder and then looked at their other former co-stars.

Vanessa wandered toward the on-screen brother and sister team. Lucas tucked Vanessa behind him and then motioned for Zac to join them. "Suck it up Efron, come on. It's a picture for God's sake."

Zac rolled his tongue around in his mouth, put his hands in his jean pockets and then made his way to stand behind Ashley. Lucas turned around to see the obvious space between his two good friends on the back row.

"Did Troy go after Gabriella and then just stand there? At least put your arm around her. You can pretend that you like each other for one picture, can't you?" he shook his hat-adorned head and turned a smiling face back towards the camera.

Zac and Vanessa put on unimpressed, nearly nervous faces as they each stepped closer to the other. Zac made a point of sliding his arm around Vanessa's shoulders and then looked down at her.

"Ooo that feels so comfy and loving." Vanessa commented sarcastically in a hushed voice.

"It's. Safe." Zac answered in a stressed tone.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Zac moved his arm lower, letting it rest around her waist.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Ashley glared back at them and then noticed where Zac's hand was inching.

Before the next wave of clicks began his fingers had hold of a very familiar spot on Vanessa's body, her butt, cleverly hidden behind Ashley and Ryan. The thing was, Ashley noticed quickly, Vanessa wasn't arguing.

Instead the 22 year old had looked back up into the blue of Zac's eyes that were watching for her reaction.

"Better" she mouthed in his direction.

Ashley read Vanessa's lips when she spoke to Zac. She could also read the looks that were being passed between the supposedly, somewhat estranged couple.

_If this is them broken up, then them together would be X-rated__ right now._ Ashley thought. Her out-loud comment to her friends was a quiet, "Geez…now you need to get a room. Make up your minds!"

The familiar line from Ashley's mouth was enough to catch Vanessa's attention. She did her best not to draw attention to Zac's hand placement during that pose and then once the cameras stopped flashing she grabbed Ashley and Lucas and pulled them backwards to form the four of them into a straight line with arms intertwined.

Zac noticed, but didn't protest, when Ashley was pulled between him and Vanessa, dislodging his hold on the younger actress. Ashley went along with the rearrangement knowing there was something more going on between two of her best friends…and whatever it was, it didn't involve a break or a break-up.

**KTZLF-TLFIW**

Two more rounds of 'just one more shot' went by before Ashley finally made the call.

"Ok, ok, enough of the four of us. Back to me and Austin and Boi. I love my friends, but Austin is a new part of this craziness. You need to initiate him as well." She joked.

The four veterans separated and even as she posed with her new co-star, Ashley watched Zac and Vanessa move carefully to opposite ends of the room. She was a bit startled that neither of them made a bee-line for the elevators to leave. That only made her more suspicious of what was really going on between them.

Zac found a bottle of water on the refreshment table, grabbed it and moved to an empty spot in a quiet corner. He took a few sips of the drink and then sat it down and pulled out his phone.

He looked around the room until he spotted Vanessa in a similar area, an opposite corner. She was watching various people as they passed by and acknowledged just a few of them. When she felt his gaze it only took a moment for her to connect their eyes.

Zac raised his iPhone in her direction, a silent signal to expect a message from him very soon.

"_So why did you pull Ash in between us?"_ the first text simply asked her. Vanessa looked over top of her phone and lowered her eyebrows as she thought of a response.

She began her answer with an emoticon that she hoped he would understand as a 'sarcastic' look. _"Because I'd **really** love to see more pix of us with your hand squeezing my butt right now, Doofus. **Duh, Zac!**"_

Vanessa watched as he received the electronic message, read it and looked back at her. His eyes were wide making her shake her head and shrug her shoulders. She was sure he could feel her eyes rolling, even if he couldn't see them.

"_But I like squeezing your butt."_ Vanessa read and felt yet again that he was, in all honesty, a typical man.

"_I'm quite fond of that too, but we can't do that right now, Boo, unless you wanna give away our not-so-little secret."_ She sent back with a poignant tap of her fingernail.

She noticed Zac's eyes widen just as the message disappeared from her screen. It hadn't had time to be received yet. And then the voice from behind her caused her to understand.

"What secret?"

Vanessa turned quickly to face Ashley who had obviously seen part of her last message over her shoulder.

Before answering her female friend Vanessa sent another quick text across the room. _"I think we're busted."_

The brunette looked back at her dark-haired girlfriend and tried to smile. "That…was…um…Stella. We've, uh, been talking about Mom and Dad's anniversary and what we want to do for them. We're trying to keep it a secret so it doesn't get back to them." She attempted to explain and cover their tracks.

Ashley watched Vanessa jerk slightly as her phone buzzed again in her hands.

"_You mean by Ash? Does she know__ ANYTHING?"_ Vanessa read Zac's questions, trying to keep the phone hidden from their friend.

Vanessa looked at Ashley for just a moment. "Hang on, let me just tell her one more thing." She continued the charade as she began typing a message only to be interrupted by another incoming text.

"_Not yet, but I have a feeling she's getting close." _Vanessa sent back before opening his other thought.

"_Do I need to come over there so we can talk to her together, or to try and do some damage control?" _he wondered.

"_Just stop texting for a minute. I'm trying to cover… :-/" _Vanessa attempted to instruct him before giving her attention back to Ashley.

"Spill it Hudgens." Ashley began with one raised eyebrow. " Greg and Gina's anniversary was last month. Those messages are from Zac, not Stella, and he's right there across the room. I'm not Sharpay-blonde you know."

Vanessa stepped closer to Ashley to try and keep their conversation just between the two of them. "Look, I'm just trying to get him to leave me alone. He wants me to come over there and talk to him, or to go somewhere else with him so we can talk."

It was an answer she had given a few times so it at least sounded valid to Vanessa. Ashley didn't completely buy it but was still unsure of her friends' situation and circumstances.

"Has he been drinking tonight?" Ashley asked with concern. "I can ask him to leave if you want me to Vanessa. Do you need me to say something to him?" she placed a comforting hand on Vanessa's shoulder to offer her support if this was the case.

"No." Vanessa insisted. "Nothing like that. I was just afraid something like this would happen tonight with both of us in the same place and all." She glanced up with a slightly sad look on her face as she looked back toward Zac.

Ashley squeezed Vanessa's shoulder gently to get her attention and then smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to get in the middle of it? I'm good at that you know."

Her smile garnered at least a small one from Vanessa in return.

"No, we're fine, really." Vanessa said with more surety.

The two women hugged before Ashley walked away and Vanessa again began pecking on her phone. Ashley moved gracefully through the crowd until she came to her other previous co-star. She stopped beside Lucas and grasped his upper arm with more than an easy force.

The young man pulled away from her trying to free his arm and then noticed the determined look in Ashley's eyes. She tugged on his bicep again until Lucas leaned in to hear what she was saying.

She motioned toward the two sides of the room until she was sure he could see the people she was referring to. "Keep an eye on those two. They're up to something."

Lucas gave her an unbelieving look. The line was something straight from one of their movies, he was sure. Was he experiencing déjà vu, or was she really ordering him to watch Zac and Vanessa.

"What do I look like, Sharpay's poodle?" he asked jokingly. "I thought I left that part of Ryan at Lava Springs a few years ago!" It only took a split second for him to realize Ashley was serious.

"Lucas, something's going on with them. Without Monique or Corbin here I'm depending on you. I don't know what it is, but there is definitely something happening with those two."

Ashley's demanding tone caused Lucas to look back and forth several times between Vanessa and Zac. He noticed the odd form of communication going on and decided perhaps Ashley was correct. That made him find his own corner of the room where he could hone his detective skills by keeping an eye on the former couple.

It only took a few minutes for Lucas to realize that they were indeed texting each other. He began to feel a bit intrigued as he watched one of them typing and then he would see the other look at their phone and grin. Moments later the reverse action would happen resulting in a similar reaction from the other recipient.

The soft smiles, concentrating tongues between their lips and gently bit lower lips were more than tell-tale signs. The conversation they were holding across the room wasn't unwanted by either of them. In fact, Lucas guessed, it seemed to be more than welcomed. And, if he would pull from his memory banks, he knew it was a conversation that neither Zac nor Vanessa wanted to have interrupted. But in this public place… Lucas smiled to himself.

Seeing the two of them interacting again was a delight. And after a half hour of watching them Lucas made his way back to Ashley to give his report.

He stood behind her and grinned as he thought of his leading line. "Golden Throat, this is Jazz Square." He waited as Ashley turned and looked at him with a curiously weird stare. "I think," he used his head to point in the opposing directions, "you are a lot smarter than people give you credit for. I honestly believe Muscle Man and Blondie are not just texting from across the room; they are _sexting_. And, I highly recommend that we get them both outta here before they reach…ahem…well, you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows as Ashley began to understand what he was telling her.

With wide eyes her wisdom seemed to grow. "They _are_ still together. I knew it. I freakin' _knew it!_" she worked hard to keep her voice low. And I am gonna kill them both right after I figure out where they are staying."

Lucas backed up a step and looked at her unbelievingly. "You think they are sharing a room somewhere? Here? In this building…in L.A… in California even? How do you think they would pull that off? The paps would be all over them."

Ashley shook her head. "Ninjas Runnin' Wild, Lucas." She mumbled the name of Zac's production company before looking back at her cohort. "They have their ways _and_ their resources. Their asses better hope I don't go _ninja_ on them!"

Lucas watched as she pointed toward Zac and began formulating a plan to find out exactly what she wanted to know. "You just go over to Mr. Muscles and tell him that _Blondie_ wants to meet him upstairs…N-O-W!"

Lucas looked at her with bewildered eyes. "What? N-O-W?" Ashley's eyes dimmed as she willed him to understand what she was trying to do. Shaking her head in a 'come on, you can get this' fashion, she waited.

"Ohhhh…we're going to lure the two of them up to their room…if they have one here…right?" Lucas couldn't believe he was going along with what Ashley wanted to do.

With a single nod of her head Ashley turned her back and headed in Vanessa's direction. If she could just stay between Vanessa and Zac until Lucas convinced _him_ to leave then the plan would work swimmingly.

Instead of trying a sneak attack on her friend Ashley took the direct approach. She stood right in front of Vanessa who was completely engrossed in the text message she was reading at the moment.

"Alright Blondie, come with me." Ashley directed.

Vanessa quickly tapped a button to clear the screen and then looked up into Ashley's eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Enough texting with your _sister._" Ashley raised her brows and lowered her chin. "The two of you have been _chatting_ for the past 45 minutes. Your face is flushed and if I had to place bets I'd say the rest of your body is as well, young lady."

Vanessa's eyes widened in near horror as she listened to her observant bff.

"There will be _no_ sexual escapades at the premiere of _my_ G-rated movie tonight!" Ashley snarled in a low-pitched directive.

"Excuse _ME?_" Vanessa repeated with mouth agape and throat going dry.

Ashley continued with lips barely moving as she began to pull Vanessa out of the corner toward the doors of the room. "Don't deny it Hudgens. I've had eyes on you for the past half hour and it's been all you and Mr. Feather Tattoo can do to keep your clothes on. When I told you to get a room earlier I didn't realize you already had one! Where is it?"

Vanessa looked away from Ashley as they walked toward the exit of the private club. She realized the curtains were about to close on this act. "I…I…I have no idea what you're talking about." Vanessa stumbled unconvincingly.

Ashley pulled her toward the elevators and then stood with arms folded across her chest. "We are getting on that elevator and you are going to push a number. Do I make myself clear? And it won't just be a random number. If my suspicions are correct your hunky b-f will be in a room on that very floor waiting for you."

"Ash…" Vanessa began to regain her sense of composure.

Ashley looked back at her friend with a hurt expression and arms still folded in defense. "I don't like being used, or played, or whatever you want to call it Vanessa. _You_ of all people should know and understand that."

The elevator door opened and a couple stepped off. After the man and woman walked past them Vanessa and Ashley stepped onto the transport. Ashley quickly hit the button to close the door, leaving them on the stationery elevator alone.

The two friends looked at each other without saying another word. Ashley waited for Vanessa to hit a button and Vanessa matched Ashley's stance, crossing her arms in resistance.

"I can stay here all night V." Ashley spoke stubbornly after a couple of minutes.

"As can I." Vanessa shot back. "They'll miss you before they miss me. It's _your_ premiere night, not mine." She reminded.

They stared at each other for another moment each daring the other to make another move. As the look on Ashley's face wavered from hurt, to angry, to misunderstanding, Vanessa had to look away.

She hated not being able to share with Ashley. That's why she couldn't look her friend in the eye. Vanessa looked at each of the ads posted on the elevator walls. She looked up at the escape hatch door that was installed in the roof of the tiny room. Then she chanced looking back at an upset Ashley.

At the same time Vanessa's phone buzzed in her purse. Both women reacted with a start before Vanessa reached down quickly and hid the incoming message so only she could see who it was from.

"He's telling you he's busted. He's with Lucas. Go ahead, read the message or accept the call. That's what it's about." Ashley attempted to act nonchalant about her knowledge.

Vanessa returned the attitude, looked away from Ashley and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not even Zac." She lied.

Vanessa barely had time to notice the fire in Ashley's eyes as Ash grabbed the phone from her hands and looked at the incoming number. She turned the device around and pointed it into Vanessa's face.

"Ashley! Give me my phone!" Vanessa insisted, moving her head away from the screen that was staring back at her.

"I also don't like being lied to Vanessa. And I certainly don't expect _that_ from _YOU!_"

With another thought Ashley grasped the iPhone in one hand and placed her index finger over the emergency call button on the elevator controls. She then looked back at Vanessa.

"Pick your floor Vanessa or I'll have the paps swarming us in a heartbeat!" Ashley threatened.

Vanessa sighed heavily indicating that Ashley may just have won this round. The muscles in her face relaxed as she looked at her best friend.

"Ash, I can't tell you anything _yet_, ok?" Vanessa began with a hopeful heart. "Believe me, _please believe me_, I want to. I want to tell you _everything_…but I just can't. There's too much at stake. I want to tell a lot of people, but I just…_can't_."

Ashley looked at Vanessa with a hint of understanding and yet the curiosity still ran through her blood. "So there is something going on…there's still _something_ between you and Zac, I mean." She nodded as she questioned.

Vanessa let out a long breath. "Ash, please? Please don't push. Just let it go for now, ok? You _will_ know everything, just as soon as possible. But now…" Vanessa breathed in and out slowly. "Now just isn't the right time."

Vanessa's phone buzzed again with a reminder that she had a message waiting.

"Go ahead…" Ashley handed the phone back to Vanessa and pointed more calmly at the electronic.

Vanessa nodded her head as she read Zac's words, confirming what Ashley had told her. _"How did Lucas know we have a room here? He conned me V. And I fell for it. Sorry! __ Still haven't told him anything else, but he knows WE have a room."_

Vanessa put a hand on her forehead and read the message again. They had come this far, she was not going to let their work be in vain, and she knew Zac felt the same way.

She shook her head as she looked once more at Ashley who was reading the confusion, the struggle, and the love that was written all over her face. Their friend would accept whatever Vanessa chose to tell her. One night stand, standing date night, friends with benefits…for now Ashley would accept whatever Vanessa told her. All she had to do was concede this one fact, as Zac had done for Lucas, albeit unwillingly.

So, when the question came again, Vanessa decided to answer.

"What floor?" Ashley smiled slightly.

"Just between us? No one else knows, _just us_?" Vanessa watched as Ashley nodded and answered.

"Just between us…_and Zac_." She added with a questioning smirk forming.

Vanessa reached forward sucking in a breath and pushing the floor number. "Seven."

Ashley smiled at her friend and opened her arms to receive a hug.

"Don't read too much into this, ok?" Vanessa suggested as the two embraced. "And I'm not inviting you to my…our…room, so don't come knocking, we won't answer." She added.

Ashley stepped back hearing the small chime ring as they passed each floor. "If you guys plan to continue whatever you started from across the room up there, don't worry…I won't even get off the elevator."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. They waited until the elevator came to a standstill before looking back at each other.

"Lucky seven?" Ashley asked raising a single brow to confront her friend just one more time.

Vanessa sent back a soothing smile, with a tilt of her shaking head. "You won't quit will you?"

Ashley shrugged as the doors opened. "What can I say?" she pushed the 'door open' button and held it while Vanessa stepped out into the hallway. "I'm persistent, and stubborn, and I love you both."

Vanessa sighed. "We love you too." She stepped back and shared a kiss on the cheek with her friend. "Congratulations on the movie Ash, it was a Sharpay dream!"

"Thanks." Ashley called as Vanessa turned and walked down the hall. Ashley stood with her finger on the 'open' button watching as Vanessa found the correct door and lifted her hand to knock with just the knuckle of her middle finger.

After just a moment the door opened slightly. Vanessa whispered to the person on the other side and then dropped her gaze down to the floor as she pointed back toward the elevator. The room door opened wide enough for Ashley to see Zac looking back at her. Vanessa raised her head and also looked back at their friend. The couple smiled and offered small waves to Ashley who then let the door of the elevator close.

The last thing she saw was Zac placing his hand on Vanessa's lower back and ushering her into the room with him.

She smiled as the elevator began its ascent back to the penthouse level. _Sharpay's adventure might be about Broadway,_ Ashley thought to herself. _Theirs - and mine - is suddenly centered a lot closer to home._

**KTZLF - True ****Love Finds Its Way – KTZLF**


End file.
